Something for the Pain
by FictionCannibal
Summary: When Hermione is captured by Snatchers during her adventure with Harry and Ron, she is brought directly to the Dark Lord. When Snape intervines and ultimately saves her, the Dark Lord casts a curse on her as a gift to Snape. Every muscle in Hermione's body begins to ache painfully. Snape is the only one who can cure her... By turning her pain, into pleasure. PostHBP, EWE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Yes, yes, I know I still haven't gotten around to updating Waiting for the End, but until my muse comes back to me, I present this brand new fic! The best part: It fully completed! **

**Updates will be 1 to 3 times a week depending on how long it takes for me to edit each chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter One**

It was out of necessity that Hermione Granger found herself kneeling before Severus Snape, her hands at the button of his trousers and her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

She had been Snatched by rogue Death Eaters who had recognized her for who she was, and instead of letting them get to Harry and Ron, Hermione had led them away and let them take her instead, giving her friends ample time to get away.

The three Snatchers, who were obviously outer circle Death Eaters, were not very resourceful. It had taken all three of them to bind her arms and legs and silence her. Hermione knew she could take them on in a heartbeat, but when they had suddenly apparated her directly to the Dark Lords throne room, Hermione knew her chances of survival were slim to none.

"My faithful servants," Voldemort had hissed to the Snatchers as she was pushed onto the floor, her knees scraping against the stone underfoot. "What is this that you have brought to me?"

"That's 'Ermione Granger that is my Lord." The lanky dark hair Snatcher said with a toothy grin on his face. "Found 'er alone in the forest, we did."

Voldemort's red eyes brighten at the recognition of her name and he stood up, his black cloak floating menacingly behind him. "Hermione Granger... Harry Potter's brains are you not?"

Hermione glared at the Dark Lord who radiated pure evil but said nothing - she couldn't, after all, with the silencing spell still in place. Voldemort seemed to realize this, and with a wave of his hand, he undid the silencing and bounding charms.

"Is that not better?" He hissed when Hermione did not move from her position. "Am I not a fair Lord? One who gives twice as much as he takes away?"

Behind her, Hermione could hear shouts and cries of 'Here, here!' and 'The Dark Lord reigns supreme!'

She did not turn around to see exactly how many Death Eaters were currently present - she did not want to know. If death would come to her this night, she did not want to know how many Death Eaters she would fail at fighting off. So, with her head held high and her mouth set in a grim line, Hermione tore her gaze away from Voldemort to stare at a single spot over his shoulder.

Voldemort laugh, a harsh sound that seemed almost painful to accomplish. "Do you here that Mudblood? The Dark Lord reigns supreme!" His hand shot out suddenly, grasping her face in a hard grip as he hissed, "I will make you scream those words before this night ends. You will die with those _exact_ words on your lips."

Hermione struggled against his grip, and the Dark Lord smirked as he let her go, his fingers leaving red impressions on her cheeks. "Would you like to say it now, Mudblood? I promise if you do, your death will be quick, even quite possibly painless. I am, after all, a fair Lord."

Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breaths. Hermione knew they were surprised to hear their leader giving her such a selfless opportunity, but like her, they also knew what her answer would be. The words were on her lips - words telling the Dark Lord where he could shove his painless death. But before she could voice her distaste, a deep and silky voice sounded behind her. A voice she'd recognize anywhere.

"If I may interrupt, my Lord," Severus Snape said, stepping forward from his position. "This Mudblood was once a student of mine as you know. One, who unknowingly to anyone except for myself and her, obtained her high grades through a rather - intimate - course of action involving myself many times throughout the course of her sixth year at Hogwarts."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. What did that murdering traitor think he was doing? Never in her life had she ever had sex for grades! Much less with the bat of the dungeons! What she couldn't understand, however, was why he was lying.

"Severusss..." Voldemort hissed. "You dare speak out of turn? And admit withheld information for nearly a year? Step forward!"

His footsteps sounded unusually loud as he walked forward and stop when he was standing next to where Hermione still stayed on the ground.

"My Lord, the girl fancies herself in love with me. It has been through this source that I have been able to obtain the accurate detailed information on the moves and whereabouts of the Order and Harry Potter. She will do and tell me anything."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked rhetorically before he turned around to sit back down at his throne. He said nothing for a solid two minutes. His eyes were observing the scene in front of him as if he wasn't quite sure of what he was seeing. His hands clasped together on his lap, his wand hanging seemingly harmless between his fingers. "Is this true, Mudblood? Is it true that you fucked you're teacher for grades and then proceeded to fall in love him, giving him all the information his heart desired?"

For the first time since her capture, Hermione didn't know what to say. In the course of only a few seconds, her mind spun wildly. What was Snape up to? Why did he lie about having a relationship with her? She certainly held no feelings for him other than hatred. So was he trying to... save her? She knew that looking up at him to study his expression was out of the question. She couldn't voice her questions to him, and regardless if she did, he would not answer her considering that they were before the most evil being of wizard kind.

And it was with a leap of faith that Hermione let a single word pass her lips – a single word that would, ultimately, save her life.

"Yes."

All around them, laughter rang out from the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Hermione felt a flush rise in her cheeks, but gave no other outward reaction.

"This is simply wonderful!" Voldemort said in a loud voice above the laughter. With a single rise of his hand, everyone quieted down to mere chuckles and snorts. "Please, you must demonstrate what my most loyal Death Eater and murderer of Albus Dumbledore found so appealing when he was thrusting his cock into you."

Suddenly glad that she had not looked behind her to see how many Death Eaters were around, Hermione instantly knew what the Dark Lord wanted her to do... what he wanted her to do with Snape. She could not decide whether or not performing sexual acts with her former professor was worth her life - much less performing sexual acts in front of the many Death Eaters she was sure were watching!

Taking a deep breath, Hermione finally turned her head to the side and looked up at the man beside her. Severus Snape was looking at her as well and their eyes met. Something tickled her mind, a slightly pressure that Hermione knew instantly to be the sign of a Legilimens entering one's mind.

A flash of memories passed before her eyes...

_Albus sitting behind his desk while Snape attempted to save his blackened hand..._

_Albus patting Snape's shoulder as the dour Potions Master told him of the Unbreakable Vow he'd been forced to take..._

_Snape shouting at Albus whom had just made him promise to kill him, and end his life in the most merciful way..._

_Snape standing atop the Astronomy Tower as Albus performed Legilimency on him, telling him to please end the pain flooding through his old and weakened body..._

What felt like hours had only been a few seconds, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to gasp loudly at the revelation she had just received. Snape, if the memories were to be believed, was innocence. His faithfulness to Albus Dumbledore had been the drive that had led him to seemingly 'murder' the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. There was only one way to get confirmation of this from him, and that was to live.

With only slight hesitancy, Hermione propped herself up on her knees and moved to kneel before Snape. Eyes still locked with his, her hands reached up to part his heavy black cloak, her fingers finding the button of his trousers.

She had only ever given oral sex once in her life, and that had been with Viktor Krum during her fourth year at Hogwarts. The older boy had pressured Hermione to her breaking point, asking her for sex and touching her whenever he saw the chance. It had not been completely unwelcomed at the time, but after the deeds of fellatio and intercourse were done, Hermione had found herself regretting giving in as easily as she had and ever since, she'd not had any more sexual encounters.

But like riding the proverbial bicycle, the act of fellatio came back to her naturally as she took Snape's semi-hard erection out of his pants and pressed her lips against the mushroom head tip of it. As she took him in her mouth, Hermione closed her eyes, trying to forget the people watching... trying to forget that Voldemort was sitting in a throne right behind her…

Hermione was glad for Snape's thick cloak as her head disappeared into it, hiding her face from view and giving her some sort of privacy during this intimate act.

It was the strange feeling of Snape's cock lengthening and hardening that cause Hermione to open her eyes once again. As she continued to bob her head against him, her gazed flickered up to him to find him watching her every move. His eyes were intense - Hermione wasn't quite sure what that meant.

His hands rose slowly, giving her ample time to see what he was doing until they rested atop her head, encouraging her to keep going. Once again, she felt the tickle of Legilimency in her mind, this time, instead of memories, she heard his voice clear in her mind.

_I'm sorry._

It was all he said before he looked away from her and pressed her head to him, forcing her to take him deeper in her mouth. The action barely registered to her as his voice echoed in her head. He was sorry... for this act she was being forced to perform? Or perhaps because, at the end of the night, she could possibly still die? Closing her eyes as tears began to well, Hermione forced her mouth and throat to relax as Snape continued pushing her head to and away from him, roughly and emotionlessly. It wasn't long until Hermione felt her mouth grow overwhelmingly moist as Snape came without warning.

Nearly gagging, Hermione pulled her head away, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from spitting up as she swallowed thickly. The sound of clapping ranging throughout the room.

"Splendid! I must say that was quite the performance I would expect from someone of your blood status, Miss Granger." Voldemort said gleefully.

Snape stepped away from her as Hermione tried to stand. She would not look weak anymore - she needed to be strong and kneeling on the floor in front of the Dark Lord seemed to only give him all the more satisfaction.

Standing on shaky legs, Hermione clenched her fists, waiting for what would come next. She didn't expect to suddenly hear a loud, pained scream coming from the closed doors behind her.

"Ah! It seems Wormtail has arrived with our entertainment!"

For the first time, Hermione turned her head and looked back. There were nearly three dozen Death Eaters either standing or lounging on the blood red couches placed precariously against the back walls. A heavy iron door against the furthest wall suddenly opened, and Wormtail entered, a trail of young Muggle women behind him.

"Tonight, my loyal Death Eaters, I present you with a feast!"

The Death Eaters all moved excitedly towards the women, taking them roughly by the arms and wasting no time starting their revel.

Hermione looked away in horror.

"Severus, it seems your whore would rather not witness your Brothers pleasures... take her to Hogwarts with you and ensure she does not escape. She will be very good leverage against Harry Potter." Voldemort said this in a dismissive tone of voice as his attention seemed to be focused solely on the revel.

"My Lord," Snape bowed. Before he could grab Hermione to apparate, however, the Dark Lord stopped him.

"Just one more thing," He said, his red eyes glinting in pleasure as he lifted his wand and pointed it straight at Hermione. She had no time to reaction as a spell was suddenly cast on her, making her entire body go numb for a second before the feeling went away.

"Just a parting gift for you, Severus... since you won't be joining us in our revel tonight."

And without another word, Snape grabbed Hermione's upper arm, holding on tightly to her as he apparated them away.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Two**

They landed with a loud 'pop' in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione felt as if every muscle in her body was threatening to collapse and when Snape let go of her arm, she nearly fell. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"I - I need to get back to Harry and Ron..." Hermione said, stumbling over her words. She was shaking so fiercely, whether from fear or the cool spring night breeze, she did not know. "What was that spell h- he used on me?"

With Snape holding her upright, they walked slowly under a disillusionment charm to the castle. He did not answer her question, and she suddenly felt dread settling in her stomach. Although he had shared memories of his loyalty to the Order with her, she still did not know for sure what side he was truly on. Voldemort had told him to ensure she did not escape... He had cursed her and told Snape it was a parting gift...

Hermione stopped walking. They had reached the castle and were now in the entrance hall. If she wanted to, Hermione could scream and wake one of the staff members. Even with a disillusionment charm in place, someone could still find her and save her...

_Snape saved me..._

"Keep walking." He growled in a low voice.

"But I n- need to k- know what's happening." _And why I can't seem to say a clear sentence._

"Not here." Was all Snape said before pushing her towards the dungeons. Hermione bit her tongue against making a comment about him being Headmaster and having access to the Headmasters quarters. Instead, she silently let him lead her down to the dungeons.

By the time they reached the statue that guarded his dungeon quarters, Hermione was shaking uncontrollably.

After speak his password, Snape rushed her inside where he sat her down on a black velvet couch which was placed in front of a large marble fireplace. Hermione would have, at one time, been in awe of the chambers which held bookshelves upon bookshelves filled will ancient tombs of various subjects. At the moment, however, she could not concentrate on anything except for her shaking.

"W- what's g- going on?" Hermione exclaimed as her feet began to suddenly go numb, reminding her of the feeling she got when Voldemort cursed her.

"The Dark Lord placed a deadly curse on you. If not treated, your muscles will collapse on themselves one by one until you suffocate to death." Snape said evenly as he walked over to a cabinet filled with potion vials.

"My- my feet -"

"Are usually the first to succumb. Drink this." He handed her a vial which she promptly dropped on the floor, shattering the glass and spilling its contents on the midnight blue carpet.

"S-s-sorry... I c- can't stop shaking!"

Snape growled but said nothing as he retrieve another vial and instead of giving it to her, he sat on the couch next to her, holding it to her mouth.

"A calming drought," Snape answered her unspoken question. "It should help somewhat until..."

Gulping the last bit of the potion, Hermione grimaced but her shaking subsided somewhat. She looked up at him, properly, for the first time that night and saw that he looked much worse than she remembered him being last year. His pale skin was gaunt and had an almost grayish tint. His coal black eyes where sunken in and although his robes and cloak hid his body, Hermione knew he must have lost some much needed weight.

"Until...?" Hermione echoed his previous words.

An uncharacteristic sigh escaped his lips as he pinched the skin between his eyebrows. "The curse the Dark Lord placed on you is called _Torpet Luxuria_. Better known as Numb Lust."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she recognized the spell. It was something that she had come across in her fourth year when she had been in the restricted section looking up information about sex. _Torpet Luxuria_ was a torture spell, designed to make victims suffer from massive shakes, numbing muscles, pain and ultimately suffocation if they did not comply with the cure. The cure was, of course, intercourse. But once would not be enough to satisfy the curse. Hermione knew that once they had intercourse - because she knew it was unavoidable - the pain of her shakes would increase until they did it again... this would go on for forty-eight hours which was the duration the curse was said to last.

"We need to... need to have -"

"Yes." Snape replied lowering his hand from his face as he looked at her. "The next forty-eight hours will not be easy... you will be in pain unless copulation is made, and unfortunately, the Dark Lord keyed this curse to only be cure by me."

Hermione held her breath for what seemed hours. She couldn't believe this was happening... but then again, this was the wizarding world... a wizarding world that was currently at war. If this was the way she would contribute, and as long as Harry and Ron had gotten away safely when she had been taken, then it would be worth it.

A sharp pain shot from her right foot to her knee, causing Hermione to gasp in pain. The muscle of her calf throbbed and she bent down, trying to apply pressure to the muscle. "It's starting." She grimaced, locking her eyes with Snape's.

Snape nodded once in acknowledgement before he placed his hand over hers. She gasped again, this time in relief as the throb dulled slightly at the skin on skin contact. Letting out a long breath, Hermione turned her hand in his as she sat back up. Bringing her other hand up, she relished in the relief that just touching his hand brought to her muscles.

_I can do this... I have to do this or I'll die. My friends need me alive._

With this mantra in her mind, Hermione lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek which was flushed in slight embarrassment. It was rare that she acted so intimately with someone, and this was Snape. Someone whom she had grown to know as cold, harsh and unfeeling. Eyes still locked with his, Hermione noticed he had that same intense look he'd given her when she had been performing fellatio on him in front of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She remembered his voice whispering in her mind - _I'm sorry._

And just like that, Hermione realized what the intensity of his stare was... guilt.

_He feels guilty._

She dropped his hand from her face, but did not let go of it as she sighed. "You saved me," she whispered. "If you hadn't intervened, I would have surely been left to the other Death Eaters who wouldn't have hesitated to hurt me. You showed me your memories... and I believe you are innocent of killing Dumbledore. It was a mercy killing. You are loyal to the Order."

Snape snatched his hand away from her and stood up. "You know nothing of what I am. I showed you the truth only so you wouldn't get us both killed by being a Gryffindor hero."

Without warning, Hermione threw her head back in pain as the throbbing of her calf seemed to double from the lack of skin contact.

"Do something!" She shouted, clenching her eyes tightly closed. At any moment, it felt as if her muscle would burst open. It was traveling upward now to her thigh.

Snape quickly sat back down next to her and placed both of his hands on either side of her neck. The pain subsided once again, but not by much.

"We have to -" Hermione gasped, opening her eyes to meet his. "Please..."

A slight hesitation came from him and before she could register his next move, his lips were upon hers. Hermione's eyes widened as suddenly the pain turned to a pleasure which started below her navel and straight to her core. Her eyes fell shut after a moment as Snape deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to her lips until she parted them and let his tongue caress her own.

She couldn't stop the moan of pure pleasure that was coursing through her suddenly. Breaking the kiss, Hermione swallowed thickly. "What's - why am I -"

"A twist the Dark Lord created. To make victims want their captors." The disgust in his voice was evident to her.

Lifting her hand to his face, Hermione shook her head. "The Dark Lord may have placed this curse on me, but I am not a victim."

"I'm raping you!"

"This is not rape!" Hermione retorted. "I'm willing to do this!"

And without another word, Hermione kissed him, immediately deepening it as his hands rested on her waist.

The surreal-ness of the situation would have made Hermione laugh if she did not feel as if her skin would burn without his touch. It was the curse, she knew, that was making her mind a puddle of lust, although she tried her hardest to convince Snape otherwise. She didn't want him to feel guilty for save her, especially when his own life was always at risk with being a Death Eater.

Soon, kissing wasn't enough as the pleasure began to fade back into pain. Inhibitions out the window, Hermione straddled Snape's lap, never breaking the kiss except for a slight second in which she had lifted her pull-over sweater off her body, leaving her in a cream colored bra and her snuggle-fit jeans. As Snape's lips traveled from her mouth to the side of her throat, Hermione whispered encouragement to him. Tell him not to feel guilt, that she was willing and that she wanted more... It was as if the Hermione she'd always been had been stuffed into a box and shoved into a corner. The curse was releasing a side of her she'd never known existed, and she was reveling in it. She didn't feel like a know-it-all bookworm little girl at the moment. She felt like a woman. It was an incredible feeling. She hated that the only reason she was realizing these feelings was because of Voldemort's curse, but she didn't stop Snape as he lowered her bra straps and released her pert breasts.

It was as soon as his tongue touched her nipple and Hermione arched her back as pleasure shot through her entire body, that Snape seemed to realize exactly what he was doing and with whom. He pulled his head back and look away from her in shame.

"No, no, no... Don't stop." Hermione pleaded with him. "Please, I don't blame you for this happening. You saved me!" She reiterated. She sighed heavily when he did not reply. "You think you're taking advantage of me." It was not a question. "You're not, I assure you. You're saving me from a very painful death... it's okay if you let yourself enjoy the process of it." Her hand touched the base of his neck as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. "It feels good."

And their lips met once again. This time, Hermione was sure he wouldn't stop, unless she said so.

_He feels so guilty for this... Who'd have thought Professor Snape would feel anything but loath and dismay?_

He did not stop her when she suddenly pushed off his cloak and unbuttoned his robes. He did not stop her when she moved to unbutton his trousers for the second time that night. It was when she made to unbutton her own pants, that Snape caught her hands in one of his. Hermione looked at him with lust glazed eyes. "Why -"

He hushed her with a quick kiss before his other hand went under her bottom and he stood up, lifting her with him. "We have no choice in the matter of curing you of this curse... but I refuse it to be done in a fumbling hast. What happens in these dungeons while you're in my care will stay within these chambers. I am not a nice man, but I am honorable."

Before Hermione could reply, he was carrying her across the room and into his bedroom. Hermione did not bother looking around as Snape dropped her onto the bed. With a wave of his hand, they were both naked, and Hermione found herself staring in awe at his rather large member. He gave her a few seconds before climbing into the bed, his thighs brushing her inner thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lowered himself until their lips were only a hairbreadth away.

Hermione was moving her hips in an unconscious motion as any pain that may have been in her muscle completely disappeared. "I'm willing..." she whispered. It seemed those words were the reassurance he needed as the next instant, Snape slid inside of her.

Hermione cried out loudly and her eyes fell shut as the feeling of him actually inside of her became overwhelming. He moved within her, sliding in and out in a slow fashion. "Faster." Hermione breathed, and he complied. He thrust into her, faster, and then deeper, and then harder. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw that Snape was staring down at her, a look of awe, pleasure and shame crossed his eyes, but he did not stop. His thrusts did not falter and soon, Hermione was arching her back as her first orgasm came to her, sending bright lights flashing through her closed eye lids. A moment later, she heard a low grunt from the man above her as he followed her into completion.

They did not move for a long moment, both catching their breaths as the high of orgasm slowly came down. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she felt Snape move off of her. She was exhausted. Never had she imaged sex to be so good... but then again, maybe it was only because of this blasted curse. She heard his footsteps moving away from the bed, and with an effort, Hermione opened her eyes. "Where are you going?"

He was standing by the door, fully dressed with his back to her. "You need to rest while you can. You probably only have about three hours before the muscle pains come back in full force."

He opened the door and stepped out, but before he could fully close it behind him, Hermione called out to him once more. "Professor," the door paused a moment. "Thank you."

She could see the silhouette of his head nod once before the door completely closed, leaving Hermione to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter three!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Three**

The next two days were hard for both Hermione and Snape. The pain and numbing sensations in her muscles came back to Hermione more and more often when they weren't having sex, and what with Snape being Headmaster of Hogwarts and having to handle those duties, Hermione had found herself suffering alone for short lengths of time before he would return to her and 'treat' her.

They did not speak much – they were already in an awkward situation and neither of them found the need to make it any more so. Snape provided food for her to eat when she wasn't in pain, and had shown her where the bathroom was. After a much needed shower, Hermione wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe he had left for her and wandered out of his bedroom to find him sitting by the fire reading a potions tomb. He did not look up when she walked slowly across the room to the bookshelves and began looking at the titles. None of them actually registered in her mind as she looked at them. Her thoughts were far from reading and education.

In the course of thirty-six hours, Hermione had had sex with her former Potions Professor eight times – she had not lost track. It was, after all, the most she had ever done it, despite the reason it was happening in the first place. She knew that in, perhaps, another ten to fifteen minutes, they'd be doing it again… she could already feel her legs shaking where she stood.

Sighing silently to herself, Hermione turned away from the books and made her way to Snape's kitchenette. She poured herself a glass of lemon water and sipped on it, letting the cold drink refresh her sore throat. Hermione felt heat rising in her cheek as she realized why her throat was sore in the first place. It turned out she was very vocal when being taken. Hermione remembered hearing herself screaming in pleasure as she begged Snape to take her more viciously than she'd ever thought she'd be able to handle. This curse was really showing her another side of herself.

Finishing her drink, Hermione placed the glass on the counter, wishing for the hundredth time that she had her wand. She had lost it sometime between being Snatched and arriving here at Hogwarts. A cramping pain in Hermione's abdomen stopped her train of thought and she nearly collapsed as her legs gave out unexpectedly. She cried out as she held on tightly to the counter so she wouldn't fall. Snape was next to her within seconds, picking her up without a word and taking her back to the bedroom. The pain in her abdomen increased as it travelled upwards, and for the first time, she felt her heart constrict. _I'm going to die!_ Hermione thought to herself as her heart began pounded in her chest, making it hard to breath. "No time," she managed to say as Snape untied her robe and attempted to push it down her shoulders. "My heart… quickly! Just do it now!"

She heard Snape curse as she admitted the pain in her chest and he wasted no further time as he vanished his trousers and entered her swiftly, making Hermione cry out as all the pain recessed to the back of her mind as if it had never been there in the first place. Moans of pleasure escaped her as Snape pounded into her, already knowing how she wanted to be taken. Hermione lifted her hands, wrapping them around his back and pulling him closer to her, wanting to feel every inch of him and he moved within her.

"Yes!" She shouted as Snape's fingers went between them and began teasing her swollen nub. Hermione bit her lower lip in attempt to keep from scream as she had the previous times they'd been together, but the pleasure provided too much to keep in. Hermione released her lip as her orgasm shatter through her body, her inner muscles contracting around his length and making him feel bigger than he already was.

"Severus!" She cried his name, surprising herself and surprising him even more. But it was hearing his name fall from her lips that ended him as he pushed inside her once more before pulsing inside of her and shooting his pleasure deep within her.

A few minutes passed before he rolled off of the bed and left her alone to her thoughts.

_Oh Merlin… did I just scream his name?_ Hermione thought mortified. She was glad Snape was such a private person. She knew he would not mention this to her, although how she could face him, she did not know. _I will face him like I have been for these past encounters… we've had sex nine times now… We're perfectly capable of handling this as adults._

But even as Hermione thought these words, she knew it would be easier said than done. After the curses forty-eight hours were up, Hermione would still be here. Voldemort had ordered Snape to keep Hermione from escaping and that meant that she was stuck here for an undetermined amount of time. Rolling onto her side, Hermione closed her eyes. She had maybe an hour before the curse would take hold of her again. She needed to clear her mind for their next encounter. She could not let his name, or any other name for that matter, slip out again.

…

_One and a half more hours… one and a half more hours and I'll be freed from this thrice damned curse!_

Hermione paced in front of the enchanted window in the bedroom as she ran her fingers through her unruly curls. Nineteen times… nineteen times they had done it and Hermione was definitely feeling the affect. She was sore – so very sore in places that had never been sore before. Snape had been kind enough her give her potion and healing potions, but even they couldn't fully take away the ache. One more time and the curse would be done. Hermione was looking forward to it.

She stopped pacing and turned to fully look out the window. Although the window was simply an enchantment seeing as how they were underground, she found herself appreciating the accurate replication of the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun was setting in the distance, giving the clear sky a multi-colored appearance of reds, oranges, purples and blues. A light breeze was rustling the trees of the Forbidden Forest and causing the Black Lake's surface to ripple. Any snow that had lingered from the winter had finally melted to give way to lush green grass which was slowly beginning to populate with small flowers and weeds. It was beautiful.

Breathing became hard suddenly, as if she could not take in the amount of air needed for a complete breath. Her throat seemed to swell from the inside and every muscle that had pained her during the last forty-eight hours all constricted at the same time. Hermione fell wordlessly to the floor as shakes racked her body. She couldn't utter a word, not even the smallest sound escaped her lips. Eyes burning with tears, Hermione attempted to aim her uncontrollably moving hand to the night stand until it knocked into it, hard, sending the empty glass vials upon it shattering to the floor next to her. She only hoped the noise would attract Snape's attention… if he was in the chambers at all.

Seconds passed and Hermione began to lose hope that Snape was there. She would die. After all she'd been through... it seemed she'd die regardless. She only hoped Harry and Ron were okay… She didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain…

Black spots began to appear in her vision from the lack of oxygen, and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears as her muscles began to collapse upon themselves one by one…

"Fuck!" Snape's voice penetrated through the loud rushing in her ears. She felt herself being picked up and placed on the bed. She couldn't move, but as soon as his hands opened her robe and his hands grabbed her waist, Hermione's throat un-swelled and she took in a deep breath, immediately feeling light headed from the overtake of oxygen. She barely noticed Snape entering her as her muscles gain their strength back, and for the first time in two days, Hermione felt like herself. The curse had finally ended… and Snape was above her… _inside of her…_

Hermione gasp, meeting his eyes as he continued to move, his thrusts not quite as rough as she had been begging for earlier, but enough that she continued to gasp when his cock hit a particular spot. _Oh gods…_ her face must have been burning bright as she let Snape continue his ministration of her body… she knew he needed to finish before they could be reassured that the curse was completely gone.

She wasn't sure if he realized that that spot he continued to hit against was making her feel things the curse had released into. She felt a buildup of pleasure radiate from that spot and Hermione knew she was close to orgasm. One not from the curse, but one completely caused by what the man above her was doing to her.

"I'm…" She wanted to tell him to stop moving like that – to tell him to move more shallow. But his hand, like the times before, came to rest between them, and her eyes widened, never wavering from his, as she came with a loud moan. She forced her eyes to remain open as she orgasm, squeezing his length tightly within her. She saw his jaw clench and his brows furrow as a quiet grunt sounded low in his throat as he came after her. Their eyes remained locked as their orgasms past and their breaths steadied. It was over. The curse was broken. _We had sex twenty times in two days…_

As the thought entered Hermione's mind, her cheeks flamed again and Snape moved away from her, sitting at the edge of the bed. Hermione sat up, pulling the silk sheets on the bed over her naked body as she looked at Snape's back. She knew she wanted to say something to him, but words weren't stringing together right in her mind.

"The curse should not affect you anymore." Snape said, piercing the thick silence of the room. "I do not doubt your muscles will be sore for a few days from the pain they've been through, but it should be nothing more than an ache. I will provide you with more pain and healing potions to help you recover." He stood up, his trousers magical appearing back on as he turned around to face her. "Rest. I will have a house-elf bring you food when you wake and add an extra room to these chambers for your personal use."

Hermione nodded and licked her dry lips. "Harry and Ron… do you know if they were caught?"

Snape shook his head. "As far as the Dark Lord knows, you were alone when the Snatchers found you in the forest."

"Good. I'm glad they were able to get away. I just hope they don't risk everything to try rescuing me." Hermione said without thinking. When she realized what she had said and to whom, she flushed – something she found herself to more often than not lately. Snape raised a dark eyebrow at her words.

"Indeed," was all he said in response.

When he left the room, Hermione got up, deciding to take a quick shower before going to sleep. When she returned to the room, she found a pajama set waiting for her on the bed next to two potion vials. Slipping into the dark green flannel set, obviously Slytherin, she downed the potions before tucking herself into the bed. It wasn't long before sleep found her and it wasn't until the next morning that she woke, feeling refreshed. Albeit, embarrassed from the thought of the previous days, but alive and functioning.

After eating a large breakfast alone in the kitchenette (Snape was back to doing his Headmaster duties full-time and would not return until the evening.), Hermione went into the newly attached room that would be hers during her 'imprisonment'. A large double bed with burgundy sheets and curtains sat in the middle of the room. A dark oak desk was against one of the walls where an enchanted window had been installed to overlook the forest and Quidditch pitch, and a tall wardrobe stood on the opposite side of the room next to a door that presumably led to her personal bath. After a quick investigation, Hermione found that the wardrobe was filled with robes and muggle style clothing that were exactly her size.

The bathroom was as large as Snape's with a marble sink under an oval mirror, a standard toilet, a large bath with a variety of taps and a standard shower. Hermione was glad to notice that the mirror did not talk. After changing into a black pull-over sweater and dark wash jeans, she ventured back out into the sitting room and for the first time, actually took the time to read the many titles that sat on the bookshelves. Snape had not restricted her from touching his books, so with that thought in her mind, Hermione chose _Spells and Potions: A Study of Spellwork Potioneering by Elfdor Dunkin_, and settling onto the couch after re-setting the fire.

It was how Snape found her that evening after dinner. Hermione had just finished off a cold turkey and cheese sandwich and gotten comfortable again on the couch with the book she was nearly done with. Her feet were pulled under her and she had been so engrossed in the text that she didn't realize his return until he was settling into the chair at the desk against the wall. On the desk next to him, was a pile of paperwork, most likely detention slips. He didn't say a word to her as he began working and Hermione found herself unable to remain focused on the book. How could she when being in the same room as him brought back the memories of what they had done to keep her alive?

Now that Hermione was back into her own mindset, she was able to analyze the way she had acted during the times they'd been intimate. She had been a picture of animalistic lust, something she had never thought she could consider calling herself. It had been… freeing, to say the least. To lose all sense of reality and give in complete to curses feeling of pleasure was something she knew she should be disgusted at. But Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved that, despite the evil reasoning behind the curse, she was able to express herself unashamedly. If she die by the time this war was over, that was one thing Hermione could say she accomplished in her life – even if it was because of Voldemort.

She looked up from the book and over at Snape who was hunched over in his seat, reading over the documents in his hands. He was innocence of murdering Albus Dumbledore – something Hermione had not expected learning. He wasn't the traitor everyone in the Order thought him to be. Instead, he was still on the good side, saving those he could and giving the Order a fighting chance against the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.

"If you having something to say, please say it instead of burning holes in the back of my skull."

Hermione startled, realizing she had indeed been staring intensely at him. "I'm sorry, Professor," She said quietly. "I was just lost in thought."

Snape turned in his seat, his eyes flickering over her. "I see."

Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip as they stared at each other. It was hard to pin-point exactly what thoughts raced through her mind as he looked at her, but the sudden fluttering in her core, made her quickly look away as she closed her book and stood up, putting it back on the bookshelf. She could feel Snape still watching her as she did this. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him once more. "I will be heading to bed now. Goodnight, Sir."

She turned and went to her bedroom his voice floating into her hearing before she shut the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so far! Reviews truly do put a smile on my face :)**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Four**

_Three Weeks Later_

The next few weeks past in the same fashion. Hermione spent her days alone in Snape's chambers, reading, cooking and inventing new meals in the kitchenette (what else did she have to do?) and exercising in the privacy of her bedroom. She did not want to be out of shape when the final battle took place.

It was one evening when Hermione was in the kitchenette finishing up on a batch of chocolate chip peanut butter cookies, that Snape came rushing into the chamber, looking more frantic and out of breath than she had ever seen him. Immediately, she knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" She asked when he spotted her.

"The war. It is happening tonight. Potter and Weasley were spotted in Hogsmeade this evening. You must go to them." He said quickly, moving over to the bookshelf and pulling out a book that was on one of the high shelves she couldn't reach. She watched him open it and was surprised to find that it was hollowed out in the middle. Snape pulled out its contents and handed it to Hermione. It was her wand.

"You've had my wand this whole time?" She asked incredulously as she took the length of wood from his hand. She felt a surge of magic course through her arm as she reunited with her wand.

"Go to the seventh floor," Snape continued, ignoring her question. "Your infamous DA has set up a headquarters for students in the Room of Requirement. It is likely Potter and Weasley will be there."

"But what about –"

"You must go now!" Snape interrupted her. "And keep hidden. Go!"

Hermione nodded and accio'd her shoes. Putting them on with nervously shaking hands, she followed Snape to the door.

"Stay to the walls and hide if you hear anything suspicious. _Anything._" Snape opened the door for her and she stepped out, her wand held tightly in her hand.

"Good luck, Professor." Hermione said, turning to him one last time.

Snape gave her a small smirk. "I think you'll need it more, Granger."

Hermione shook her head before taking a deep breath and turning around, sneaking her way through the castle to find Harry and Ron.

…

A sob threatened to escape Hermione as she ran with Harry and Ron away from the Shrieking Shack. Snape was dead, and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

…

Curses and counter-curses flew through the air. Harry had just returned from the dead and was now facing-off with Voldemort as the Death Eaters attacked the Order and Aurors. Hermione did the dance of death as she took down each and every Death Eater who attacked her or one of her friends. She did this with tears streaming unknowingly down her cheeks. Fred was dead. Remus and Tonks were dead. Snape…

Hermione let out a furious cry as she mercilessly sent a strangulation curse at one of the masked men. She knew why she was so upset over that particular death. Snape had saved her. Twice, if she wanted to be technical. He had kept her safe within the walls of his dungeons chambers for the past weeks, never bringing her back before Voldemort, although Hermione was quite sure the Dark Lord had asked to see her again. And Snape had never let him. She owed Snape everything, yet he lay dead in a filthy abandoned house, alone.

The ground seemed to shake at that point, sending clouds of dust up from the ground. All around her, Death Eaters seemed to fall where they stood. Look to where she knew Harry was fighting Voldemort, she was shocked to see a black cloud of death and decay float up and disappear where Voldemort had once stood. Harry had defeated Voldemort. The war was over.

Hermione didn't think twice as she said a quiet prayer of thanks and ran away from the battle grounds. Behind her, she could hear Ron calling after her, but she did not look back as she rushed over the fields and to the Shrieking Shack.

Snape was still lying there, still as ever in a pool of his own blood. Repressing another sob, Hermione casted a diagnostic spell on him. All over his body, small orbs of yellow light shone where he had injuries, the brightest orb shone on his neck where Nagini had bit him. And above where his heart was, a faint red orb pulsed, showing his heartbeat. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was alive! How could that be?

Quickly, Hermione cleaned him of blood and dirt, conjuring a thick gauze bandage around his neck to keep it from bleeding profusely. Making sure he still had a heartbeat and feeling under his large nose for a light breath, she carefully levitated him onto stretcher she had transfigured from a broken chair.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron's voice exclaimed from the doorway.

"Ron, help me get him to the infirmary! Quickly!" Hermione cried.

"He's a Death Eater! And he's dead to boot!"

"Just help me, Ron or get out of my way!"

She knew she looked hysterically with her puffy red-rimmed eyes and untamed hair flying about her face, but she didn't care. Snape had saved her life and she'd be damn if she did return the favor. Ron complied with her after another hesitation and helped her get Snape to Hogwarts and into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey, along with a group of Healers, was in there treating others who had been injured in the battle.

"Madame Pomfrey! Please, you have to help!" Hermione shouted breathless as Ron helped settle Snape into a cot in the far corner, away from prying eyes.

Madame Pomfrey looked up from where she was finishing a bandage on a young boy. Her face showed surprise to see Hermione and Ron.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! Where have you two been? Everyone is going insane looking for the two of you." She said rushing over to them, ready to usher them into cots.

Hermione held up her hands before the woman could cast a spell on them. "Please, it's Professor Snape. He was bitten by Nagini. He's dying!"

Madame Pomfrey frowned slightly as her eyes settled on the Potions Master. "Unfortunately, I will not be treating Death Eaters. Those will be handled by St. Mungo's."

She made to turn away but stopped at Hermione's next words. "He's innocent!"

It wasn't only her that spoke those words. Looking around, Hermione saw Harry coming over to them, slightly limping.

"He's innocent, Madame Pomfrey. Treat him." Harry said, his voice a tone of all seriousness and more adult than Hermione remembered.

Madame Pomfrey flushed slightly at being treated so disrespectfully by a teenager, but complied. This teenager was, after all, the savior of the wizarding world. She shooed them away as she began casting charms on the professor and Hermione hugged Harry tightly when they reached a quiet corning.

"How did you know?" She asked, referring to his knowledge of Snape's innocence.

"Those memories he gave me in the Shrieking Shack. How did _you _know?" Harry retaliated curiously.

Hermione looked at her two best friends. She knew she couldn't tell them the full truth of what happened during her 'kidnapping'. "Snape told me when those Snatchers caught me… it was the only way he was able to get me away from Voldemort without us both dying."

"Blimey…" Ron breathed. "But what does that mean, 'he's innocent'? You saw him kill Dumbledore!"

Harry nodded and shrugged as he looked over to where Madame Pomfrey was finishing up with Snape. "It was all a set up. By Dumbledore. He was dying anyway and made Snape swear to kill him when the time came."

"Blood hell."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before the other Healer came over to them and began treating them. Although Hermione had no major injuries aside from a scrape on her cheek from running through branches to get to the Shrieking Shack, she let them check her over anyway. The Healer treating her, Healer Mary Geoffrey, suddenly gasped at a result on her diagnostic.

"Miss Granger, when was the last time you had your menstrual?"

Shock at the question, Hermione looked around to make sure no one had overheard it. Seeing that no one was paying any mind to them, Hermione turned back to the Healer and glared at her. "I don't see how that has anything to do with a cheek abrasion."

Healer Geoffrey nodded and waved her wand again. Hermione watched as a white light, which slowly turned pink, hovered above her abdomen, before fading away.

"It's just… the pregnancy test I performed on you… it came back positive."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! So, from here, the story will begin to pick up the pace. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Five**

_Five Months Later_

Hermione stood next to Ginny Weasley as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt in Hogsmeade Station.

"I'm so glad you'll be here this year, 'Mione, even if you're just going to be apprenticing with Madame Pomfrey." Ginny said excitedly as they gathered their bags and made their way off the train.

Hermione rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since they'd boarded the train at King's Cross. Although Hermione too was excited to start training for her career as a Healer, she couldn't help but dread the fact that she had chosen to return to Hogwarts to do it. But Madame Pomfrey was the best there was and Hermione knew learning from her would only progress her career in the future. And she needed to have a good career, especially being six months pregnant.

Sighing, Hermione clutched her beaded bag in her hands in front of her, trying to making her pregnant belly less obvious to the students around her as she and Ginny climbed into a carriage.

As night fell, Hermione looked out the window of the carriage, and watched as Hogwarts came into view, looking as spectacular as the first time she had arrived at Hogwarts. She thought of her years through Hogwarts up until her sixth year. Since she had never come back for her seventh year during to being on the run with Harry and Ron, the trio had been granted the opportunity to either receive honorary NEWTs or to take the exam without the need of completing their seventh year. Ron, of course, had opted for the honorary NEWTs while Hermione and Harry had gone to the Ministry to take the actual exam.

Now, it was time for them to choose their careers. Ron had been invited to join the Chudley Cannons, and Harry had started working at the Ministry heading a new department called _The Regulations for Magical Children and Orphans_, or RMCO for short.

Hermione had decided on a career in healing.

After everything she had gone through during the war, healing seemed to be her best ability. She had cared for Ron when he'd been splinched, had mended Harry's ankle when he'd taken a nasty trip over tree roots in the forest, and she'd helped treat Snape when he had been taken to the infirmary after nearly dying. Hermione closed her eyes as those memories made their way to the front of her mind.

_It was obvious that the child she was pregnant with was Snape's. She looked up from where her hands were resting on her flat stomach. Healer Geoffrey had left her alone a while ago, but the information was still trying to be processed in Hermione's mind. She was pregnant? If Hermione was honest with herself, she knew she shouldn't exactly be surprised… They'd had sex more times then she could count on both hands…_

_What was she going to do? She knew she'd never get rid of the baby – that just wasn't an option to her. She let her eyes wander around the busy infirmary until she let them rest on where Snape's cot was. Someone had set up a privacy screen around him. Taking a breath, Hermione stood up and made her way over to him. Once behind the screen, Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding._

_He was asleep, presumably under a dreamless sleep potion. Moving closer to the bed, she noticed he had been changed into the infirmary's customary white gown with a light blue blanket covering him. His skin was pale and freshly cleaned. The white bandage around his neck stood up against the frame his black hair made around his face. Upon closer inspection, she saw that he had quite thick and long eyelashes which rested above his high cheek bones –_

_"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of your cot?" Madame Pomfrey asked from behind her._

_Hermione jumped slightly and turned around, her face flushing at being caught. "I just wanted to make sure he was alright. When I found him, he was nearly dead…"_

_Madame Pomfrey sighed tiredly in understanding. "Yes, well, he will be fine in a couple of weeks. Fully recovered within two months if he cooperates. I suggest you go rest… in your condition, you need plenty of it. Mr. Weasley wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to you under my watch."_

_Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. Madame Pomfrey thought she was pregnant with Ron's baby? Well, she couldn't very well tell her the truth… "I was wondering if it would be okay if I helped you care for Professor Snape… at least until he wakes up."_

_The elderly woman seemed to consider her for a moment before nodding with another sigh. "Very well, but I must insist you get some rest first. You may begin helping me tomorrow morning."_

_Smiling softly, Hermione nodded._

_The next morning, after a quick check up from Madame Pomfrey, Hermione was deemed healthy enough to help treat Snape._

_It wasn't for a few more days, when the infirmary was nearly empty of patients that Snape woke for the first time. It had been Hermione's turn to change his bandages, and after thoroughly cleaning his healing wound, she had lifted his head slightly to tuck the bandage behind his neck. When she settled his head back down comfortably on the pillow, Hermione started at seeing Snape's eyes opened and staring at her._

_"You're awake!" She breathed in relief. She had been nervous that he would never wake up._

_"Obviously," he retorted, his voice slightly rasp from nonuse._

_Hermione smiled at him, her first sincere smile since the end of the war, and without thinking, caressed his cheek gently. "I'm glad you're okay."_

_He stared at her – in his condition, he couldn't do much else. "You save me…" It was a statement mixed with a question._

_Hermione nodded. "_You_ saved _me_." She retorted in a whisper._

_Snape breathed deeply through his nose, letting it out through his mouth as he closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him._

_After that, Hermione had only seen him twice more, both when he was asleep, before duty called and she'd been forced, along with Harry and Ron, to testify in the Ministry._

The past five months had been chaotic, so coming back to Hogwarts felt surreal to Hermione. _At least I'm not coming back as a student._ Hermione thought with relief. She honestly didn't think she could handle being a student again given the things she'd done over the past year, and even now with a baby on the way.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt as they stopped in front the stairs to Hogwarts.

"We're here!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione laughed lightly at her friend's enthusiasm as they followed the trail of students into the castle. Once inside, Hermione hugged Ginny. "See you later."

"Good luck, 'Mione!"

With a nodded, Hermione broke apart from the students and made her way to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey would be waiting for her. Upon entering, Hermione was enveloped in a hug as the elder woman rushed to meet with her. "Miss Granger! You look quite well, I'd say! No discomfort?"

Hermione held in a laugh at Madame Pomfrey's fussiness of her. "I've been feeling fine, Madame. The morning sickness is completely gone and aside from the occasional kicking, the baby seems to be doing well as well."

Despite Hermione reassurance, Madame Pomfrey waved her wand as her, casting diagnostic charms over her until she was satisfied. "Now that we've got that out of the way, why don't you follow me to my office so we may talk before we go to the Feast."

Their conversation was a basic introduction to Healing where Madame Pomfrey reiterated what would be expected of Hermione over the course of her two year apprenticeship, and a promise to show her where she'd be staying after dinner. They walked together to the Great Hall, taking the staff entrance as to not interrupt Professor McGonagall who was giving the first years a speech outside the Great Hall doors. Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione nearly frozen where she stood.

Sitting at the Head table, in the chair normally assigned for Deputy Head, was Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked concern when she noticed Hermione was no longer following her. Following her gaze, Madame Pomfrey chuckled and nodded. "Ah, yes. I guess you wouldn't know that Professor Snape has decided to join the staff once more as Hogwarts Potions Master. I believe it took Minerva quite a while to convince him to return after he was proven innocent at his trial, but here he is. Now come on, before the ceremony starts."

Keeping her eyes down, Hermione followed Madame Pomfrey to their seats. Hermione's being only one seat away from Snape with Professor Flitwick between them. She felt his eyes on her as she pulled out her seat and sat down, but did not look his way. Hermione suddenly found herself wishing Professor Flitwick were a bit taller as to block out her peripheral view of Snape.

Soon, the Sorting Ceremony started and after all of the new first years were sort, the tables flourished with food.

Throughout the meal, Hermione could feel Snape watching her every now and then and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Her belly was protruding through her robes, no matter how she tried to cover it, making it obvious of the condition she was in. Although not even the press knew about her pregnancy (she'd used concealing charms whenever she'd gone out), she knew it would be hard to hide it here at Hogwarts, which was why she had opted not to use the concealing charm anymore. But she hadn't counted on Snape being here.

"Eat, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey scolded next to her.

Swallowing thickly, Hermione picked on a biscuit on her plate, but couldn't find the appetite to eat anything else as nausea took over her. "I have to use the restroom." She said quickly to Madame Pomfrey before bolting out of her seat and rushing through the side entrance to the nearest lavatory.

After emptying her stomach of what little content had been in it, Hermione washed her mouth and leaned against the wall. She was glad that Snape was well once again, and she was happy that he had chosen to continue working, but she had never told him of her pregnancy. She hadn't wanted to burden him with a child that had been conceived because of a curse. And, most of all, she didn't want him to think she expected anything from him.

Hermione could admit to herself that after these months of analyzing her emotions when it came to the dark man, she cared for him as she would with one of her closest friends. She knew that if he knew that, he would take it as pity. But that was not the case at all. She understood him, and all the more especially when the memories he'd given to Harry had been revealed during his trial.

For weeks during the summer holiday, Snape's face had been plastered on every front paper of newspapers, magazines and promotional posters.

_Romantic at Heart! Snape's Forbidden Love!_

_Witches Top Choice! Snape as Sexiest Man of the Year!_

_Snape, the Unsung Hero!_

_What Really Happened to Severus Snape!_

Shaking these thoughts and images out of her head, Hermione left the lavatory and made her way back to the Great Hall. When she got there, Snape was nowhere to be seen.

…

Throughout the course of the next few days, Hermione had not seen Snape at all except for meals, and even then, she would not truly look at him. And it seemed he had also given up trying to catch her eye at meals since the Start of Term Feast.

Working with Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary proved to be exciting work for Hermione. She loved being able to help the students who found themselves in random predicaments due to spell work gone wrong or simply tripping over the trick stairs hidden in the staircases. Madame Pomfrey had informed her that the real injuries would not start coming in until the Quidditch season began. Nevertheless, Hermione was able to focus and concentrate on her work, Snape being pushed to the back of her mind until meal times.

By the time Friday afternoon arrived, Hermione was exhausted. Her feet were achy, her back was sore and she wanted nothing more than a nice relaxing weekend. After cleaning the bed linen and inventorying the stock of potions available in the storage cabinets, Madame Pomfrey had come out of her office hurriedly throwing on a cloak.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I must leave for a few hours. There shouldn't be many, if any, students coming in since it is Friday. However, Professor Snape will be arriving shortly for his bi-weekly checkup that I insisted he have. All you need to do is cast a simple diagnostic charm, record what shows up and mark down how the wound on his neck is healing. Can you do that for me, my dear? Thank you so much." Madame Pomfrey spoke quickly before patting Hermione's arm and leaving the infirmary, Hermione looking after her in confusion.

Bi-weekly checkup? _Snape?_

Hermione felt a knot form in her stomach, followed by a kick from the baby inside of her. "This can't be good…"

Luckily, Hermione was able to compose herself by the time Snape showed up an hour later. She'd been sitting at a small desk facing the doors reading through her notes on different healing techniques from around the world, when the doors opened silently and closed with a resounding click. Hermione looked up from her work as Snape made his way, wordlessly, to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"She's not here," Hermione informed him in a steady voice. "I'll be performing you checkup today."

He stopped suddenly at her words before slowly turning towards her. He sneered at her. "I think not."

Hermione sighed. Of course he was going to be difficult. "I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of doing what is necessary. Madame Pomfrey has left me in charge for a few hours, and I will not disappoint her by not doing her the favor of checking up on you." She stood up, carefully as to avoid causing any unnecessary ache in her back, and moved towards him. She was glad he could not hear her heart pounding in her chest.

She watched as his eyes flickered down to her belly which was much more notable in her Healer gown and accentuate by the apron wrapped around her waist. "I- if you would please sit on that cot, Professor." She said, her voice breaking slightly.

He looked up at her, his jaw clenched tightly, but he said nothing as he followed instruction and sat down on the cot. Clearing her throat, Hermione summoned Madame Pomfrey's patient log before casting a few diagnostic charm on the man in front of her. The all came out clean. Writing this down in the book, Hermione pulled over a medical cart.

"I need to check on your neck wound, Professor."

As Snape undid the first few buttons of his collar, Hermione saw that he still wore a bandage, which remained hidden beneath his customary high collared robes. Gently, Hermione began removing the bandage from around his neck, not meeting his eyes as she moved closer to him. She discarded the used bandage and after noting how well the wound was healing, Hermione cleansed it with a potion and wrapped it with new bandages. It was as she was doing this that her belly accidentally knocked into his arm.

Hermione gasped, half expecting him to yell at her, but when he said nothing, Hermione finished up quickly and moved away.

"All seems to be well, Professor." She told him, her back to him as she walked back over to her desk. "Have a good night."

Sitting down, Hermione held her breath and silently counted the seconds before she finally heard his footsteps retreat and the infirmary door open and then close. Letting out her breath, Hermione collapse onto her desk, burying her face in her arms. She knew she needed to talk to him – he seemed to want to talk to her too – but she couldn't find the courage to. _Some Gryffindor I am._ She thought ruefully.

Sitting up, Hermione placed both hands on her belly, feeling the slight flutter of the baby moving. With a determined breath, Hermione decided that she would seek him out and talk to him. If not to tell him that the baby was his, than to at least thank him once again for saving her life all those months ago.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! I just want to address a few things before we get started on this next chapter.**

**- First, if you've read my other multi-chapter fics, then you know that I tend to get Hermione pregnant in them... Pregnancy is just something that intrigues me, especially with not having gone through it yet! Lol! I also find that it's a great way to kind of force Hermione and Severus to knowledge each other without having to go through the whole process of them becoming friends first and blah blah blah... Straight to the sex, I say! ;)**

**- Second, I just wanted to assure those who also follow my other fic, Waiting for the End, that I am NOT abandoning it! I am currently in the process of finishing it up, that way the time in between posts will not be so long. Like this fic for example: Something for the Pain is completely finished. The wait time in between chapters is only a few days, that way I can go over them before presenting them to all of you.**

**- Lastly, I just want to say that I am extremely thankful to all of you who have read and reviewed this story! Your comments are very encouraging and make my day :)**

**And now, on to the story!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Six**

_Three Months Later_

Hermione never did get around to talking to Snape like she had planned to. The Quidditch season had started shortly after her encounter with him, and she became busier than ever. When she wasn't working or at meals, Hermione found herself relaxing within the privacy of her personal chambers. Although not quite as large as the staff chambers, Hermione found hers to be perfect for her. A small sitting room with a fireplace, an adjoining kitchenette, and a simple bathroom and bedroom with a large double bed that reminded her of the one she'd slept in when she'd stayed in Snape's chambers. A crib had been placed in the corner of the bedroom along with a small bassinet which the baby would sleep in next to her bed for the first few weeks after birth.

And that birth was coming soon.

At nine months pregnant, Hermione felt ready to pop. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on lightening her workload in anticipation for the baby, and although Hermione didn't want to stop working, she was thankful regardless.

The castle was unnaturally quiet that Friday afternoon, what with many of the students having left earlier that morning for the winter holiday. Hermione was in her chambers, lying on her couch trying to comfort the pain she had been feeling for the past few days. The time was coming, Hermione knew it as clearly as anything she'd ever learnt from a book. Today, in particular, had been a painful day with contractions coming closer and closer together. She gasped as the sharp pain wracked her abdomen. She needed to get to the infirmary. Fast.

Waiting until the contraction passed, Hermione slowly got up and began making her way out of her chambers. She had just gotten to the door when suddenly, her water broke. Crying out as the fluid left her body, Hermione quickly cast a cleansing charm before hurrying painfully to the infirmary. She was glad her chambers were on the same floor. By the time she reached the infirmary doors, she was doubled over in pain.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione groaned as the contractions began again. Turning her head slightly, she saw that it was Snape who had said her name. _Damn… he's here for his checkup._

"I'm okay," she said between her teeth.

Snape frowned. "You are in labor." He stated, and before she could reply, he opened the infirmary doors and helped her walk in.

She said nothing as he slowly led her to a cot with a privacy screen around it. "I will get Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione could only nodded as she lay on her back on the cot, tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks. The pain of the contractions reminded her so much of those forty-eight hours so long ago now, when all the muscles in her body had threatened to collapse. Back then, she had need Snape to help heal her from the pain… she needed him now.

"Snape!" Hermione suddenly found herself crying out.

Two pairs of footsteps could soon be heard rushing over to her; first Madame Pomfrey and then Snape right behind her.

"Oh dear, it looks like this is the day, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey stated the obvious.

Hermione grimaced as another round of contractions hit. "It hurts..." she moaned. She looked over at Snape who stood at the end of the bed while the mediwitch began working on Hermione. "It feels like... the curse all over again."

"What curse was that, Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked distractedly.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she continued to look at Snape as her hands clenched the sheets on either side of her. "Please..."

And within a heartbeat, Snape was next to her, opposite Madame Pomfrey who began nodding her head. "Okay, dear, it looks like you are already fully dilated which, unfortunately, means I cannot give you anything for the pain. A simple comforting charm should help somewhat, but I'm afraid you will have to give birth naturally."

Casting a spell on the bed, Madame Pomfrey shortened the end and conjured stir-ups on either side. As soon as Hermione's contraction ended, she was prompted to place her feet in them while the mediwitch transfigured Hermione's clothing into a simple infirmary gown, covering her legs and privates with a blanket. As she readied herself below Hermione, Madame Pomfrey casted the comforting charms. "Whenever you feel the urge, Miss Granger, I want you to push as much as you can. Severus, would you be a dear and assist Miss Granger in this process while I keep track of my diagnostic charms?"

Beside Hermione, Snape simply nodded and pulled a chair up as close to the bed as possible - words could not come at this moment.

Hermione turned her head to him, his face a blur as tears continued to fall. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered to him, her voice full of emotion.

"Whatever for, Miss Granger?" He asked, his face an emotionless mask.

She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction hit, followed by the urge to push. "Oh gods... now!"

With strength and determination, Hermione partially sat up as she began pushing, biting her lower lip to keep from screaming as Madame Pomfrey spoke words of encouragement to her. When Hermione suddenly felt Snape's hand rest on her arm, Hermione gasped and quickly took his hand in hers, gathering more strength from him until the contraction passed.

Lying back down with a sob, Hermione did not let go of him.

"Very good, my dear! That was an excellent push, indeed. I can already see the head crowning. Another push or two, and we'll have another witch or wizard in this world!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, rearranging the blanket on Hermione's knees.

Hermione nodded wordlessly as they waited for the next contraction. Snape's hand was still tightly gripped in her own, his thumb rubbing tenderly on the back of her hand.

"I - I should have - told you."

Snape shook his head, his nose flared slightly at her subtle admission. "It is I who is at fault here." He responded shortly, referring to those months before. "I should have given you something to prevent this from happening."

"You are not at fault! You saved me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And you saved me!" He retorted.

"Then we are even!"

"Obviously not, Miss Granger." Snape growled at her.

By this point, neither of them seemed to care that Madame Pomfrey was staring at them wide-eyed; clearing seeing what was going on between them.

"Are you seriously going to argue with me about this right now?" Hermione glared at him.

Before he could counter her, Hermione suddenly squeezed his hand. Another contraction.

Not wasting another breath, Hermione began to push once more; her lower half seemed to stretch impossibly.

"The head is out, Miss Granger. Keep pushing!"

Hearing Madame Pomfrey's words, Hermione gathered every bit of will power she had left and gave one last, hard push... And she felt relief as the baby slid out. Immediately, the sound of crying rang throughout the room.

Exhausted, Hermione lay down as Madame Pomfrey called Snape to help her. His hand left hers, and she watched as Madame Pomfrey directed him in cutting the umbilical cord and then holding a blanket open to place the baby in his arms while she finished up with Hermione. Seeing Snape holding her baby, Hermione nearly burst into tears and laughter but she resisted. He bundled the newborn and cleaning it with a quick spell, before he looked up at Hermione.

"A boy."

Hermione's breath caught as she held out her arms. "Let me see him." she whispered as Madame Pomfrey lengthened the bed once more and settled her legs down comfortably.

Snape immediately complied, setting the baby boy down in her arms.

Pale skin that was still red from his first cry, the baby was beautiful. A heap of thick, black hair graced his head and a perfect button nose sat upon his small face. His eyes opened then and Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Eyes as black as night... his father's eyes.

"Caleb..." Hermione whispered. "You are loved, my precious child."

Madame Pomfrey smiled down at her, Hermione noticing the tears in the elder woman's eyes. "Gorgeous," was all she managed to say.

Flicking her eyes to Snape, Hermione tried to read his face, which held no emotions. "Professor...?"

His eyes moved from Caleb to Hermione. He nodded once before turning to Madame Pomfrey. "I trust you can take it from here." And without waiting for a reply, Snape turned away from them and left the infirmary.

...

_A few days later, Christmas Eve_

"He looks nothing like you, Hermione." Ron Weasley was saying. "Maybe the nose and cheeks a little, but nothing else."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry Potter laughed next to him. "He's right you know. Are you sure Caleb here isn't Neville's?"

More laughter rang through Hermione's personal chambers and she sighed. "Give me my child, Harry."

Still laughing, Harry handed Caleb to her before they settled down on the couch.

"You know, mum would love to have you over for Christmas, Hermione. She's already knitted Caleb a Weasley sweater!"

Hermione smiled at Ron as she rocked Caleb in her arms. "I'd love to, but honestly, right now isn't the best time. I just gave birth a week ago and I don't want Caleb to get sick if I take him out in this weather."

Ron shrugged as he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "That's alright, 'Mione. But are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you for a few days?"

Laying her head on his shoulder, Hermione sighed contently. "I'm sure, Ron. You're only here for Christmas before you're team goes to Romania anyway."

Hermione's head was lifted as Ron pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you."

"You're not," she whispered in reply. "But thank you."

Before their lips could touch, a loud 'Oy!' sounded next to them.

"Could you guys at least wait until I'm out of the room and not sitting next to you?" Harry exclaimed causing Hermione to blush and Ron to laugh.

"So how about you get going then and I'll meet you back at the Burrow?" Ron offered.

Harry nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan."

Giving Hermione a quick hug and a gentle kiss on Caleb's forehead, Harry stood and made his way to the door. "Happy Christmas, Hermione. I'll be sure to give the Weasley's your love."

"Thank you, Harry. And Happy Christmas to you as well."

After Harry left, Hermione stood up to place Caleb, who had fallen asleep, in his bassinet in the bedroom. When she returned to the sitting room, Ron was in the kitchenette pouring out two cups of tea from the kettle Hermione had made earlier. After a quick warming charm, Ron handed her a cup and they sat back down in front of the kindling fire.

Hermione sipped her tea thoughtfully, become lost in thought.

Harry and Ron had been the first to know of her pregnancy after Madame Pomfrey. And although it had not been taken well, especially after she revealed it had happened during her kidnapping, the boys had come to an understanding with her after she had reassured them that: no, she had not been raped, yes it was consensual, and no she would not reveal who the father was.

Ron had taken the news of her pregnancy the hardest. He'd been in love with Hermione for quite some time now and Hermione herself had come to think of him as more than just a friend as well.

After a long conversation between them, Hermione and Ron had agreed to give a relationship a shot, despite that it would mostly take place long distance because of his Quidditch career. Sitting next to him now, Hermione wasn't quite sure if starting the relationship had been a good idea. Of course she loved Ron, but now that she was working at Hogwarts... now that she saw Snape on a daily basis... now that she had Caleb...

_It's not like a relationship would form between Snape and I anyway... I haven't seen him at all since Caleb was born!_

Hermione stopped herself before she could continue on that train of thought. This is what she had wanted, after all. For Snape to be oblivious of Caleb's existence, and for him to live a peaceful life now that the war was over.

She would not push Caleb on him. That had been her plan all along. But now that he knew... Snape had stayed with her during her labor and delivery and knew that he had indeed sired a child. Hermione was quite sure even Madame Pomfrey knew who Caleb's father was after their argument during the delivery!

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron's voice broke her from her thoughts.

Looking up at him, Hermione nodded and set her tea cup down next to his on the coffee table. "It's just been a long week. I'm pretty tired."

"Of course you are," Ron said affectionately. He caressed her cheek with his fingers, lightly trailing them to the back of her neck. Hermione did not stop him as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

Once again, Hermione's thoughts filled with Snape. Groaning, Hermione pulled away from Ron, rubbing her eyes in attempt to get rid of the image of the dark man.

Ron chuckled lightly. "You need some sleep."

Standing up, Ron pulled Hermione up alongside him and walked with her into the bedroom. Sitting her on the edge of the bed, Ron helped her out of her shoes before tucking her into bed. Once she was under the covers, he vanished her jeans so she could sleep more comfortably. Hermione smiled up at him as he finished tucking her in with a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione. I'll write to you as soon as I can."

Nodding, Hermione yawned as Ron leaned over the bassinet and kissed Caleb. And before he had even left the bedroom, Hermione was already sound asleep.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story so much! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Seven**

Christmas morning found Severus Snape standing at the enchanted window in his chambers, watching as snow fell from the sky, leaving behind a thick blanket of cold white over the grounds of Hogwarts. Christmas breakfast in the Great Hall would start in just half an hour and as Deputy Headmaster, Severus was required to attend. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ever since the previous week when Granger had given birth to her son, Poppy had been sending accusing glares his way. Severus knew, of course, that she knew he was the sire of the newborn, and he was thankful that she had at least been discreet in not revealing it to anyone else. As far as everyone knew, Caleb Granger was solely Hermione Granger's child, with no father figure to be spoken of.

He could poison himself for not remembering to give Granger a contraceptive potion along with the pain and healing potions he'd given her those two days in which she'd endured the Dark Lord's curse. Severus had been completely forgetful in the fact that not all witches took the potion regularly. Especially those who were not sexually active. Growling low in his throat, Severus turned away from the window and grabbed his cloak.

As he made his way to the Great Hall, Snape wondered how long it would take for him to drown if he threw himself in the ice covered Black Lake. _With my luck, Granger would appear out of nowhere to save the day_.

Scoffing at himself, Severus entered the Great Hall, not surprised to see that not many of the students or staff members were there yet. Nearly groaning, he spotted Poppy staring at him as he took his seat and immediately set to work on a large cup of coffee, black.

"You never came back for your checkup, Severus." The mediwitch said with a glare over her spectacles.

"I believe my appointment had been interrupt, Poppy." Severus sneered. "I will, of course resume next week."

"Oh no you don't, young man!" Poppy huffed. "You will come to the infirmary immediately after you have finished eating your breakfast. I promise I will drag you there by your ear should you try to evade me Severus Snape!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Severus simply nodded and ignored Poppy until she finally left the Great Hall.

Severus ate slowly, not looking forward to going to the infirmary. Would Granger still be there? Surely she would not seeing as how it had already been a week and Poppy had given her post-natal healing potions. By now, she'd be in top condition. Not that he cared.

As more students began to enter for breakfast, Severus decided it was time to leave. Minerva had just arrived and taken her seat in the Headmistresses chair so he would not be needed for the remainder of the meal. Cloak billowing as he strode out the Great Hall, Severus fixed a scowl on his face, sneering at anyone who dared to breath in his direction.

By nature, Severus was not a nice man. Although his work during the war had been for the Greater Good, he himself did not consider it so. Having been a spy for the Order meant he'd been forced to do things - terrible things - in the name of saving his position within the inner circle of Death Eaters. During his twenty year run as a spy and Death Eater, Severus was understandably bitter... not that anyone ever attempted to understand him. He'd not known love or compassion from another person since Lily. Until Granger...

Severus did not want to think about the chit that he'd saved in a most unethically way. Lying to the Dark Lord and tell him Granger loved him... Ha! He had been surprised when the Dark Lord hadn't killed him on the spot! And then Granger... Damn that woman! She was too damn trusting. How was she to know for sure that he hadn't been lying to her about his innocence regarding Albus? Why did she have to believe him so easily - easily enough that she took his cock in her mouth with almost no hesitation?

Severus had hated her at that moment. He hated her for looking up at him so compassionately and trustingly, making him feel terribly guilty for the position he had landed her in. Damn his own self-righteousness for making him step forward in the first place! Had he not, she would have been killed. She would not have had to suffer through forty-eight hours of almost constant sex with him. She would not have gotten pregnant.

And why had she remained so? Why had she not gotten rid of the fetus as soon as she'd found out about it? Surely she was not so Gryffindor that she'd risk being a single mother while attempting to have a career and care for a baby at the same time... But that was his answer in one. She was a Gryffindor through and through. She would raise a bastard child for the sake of saying she could. And Severus had no doubt she'd do it well enough.

Reaching the infirmary, Severus was glad to see that it was at least empty of any students. Madame Pomfrey was standing next to a cot, arranging her medical cart. Without looking up at him, she waved him over. "Sit, Severus. I'm having Christmas brunch with my son and his wife in an hour, so I'd like to make sure you're all good."

"I'm sure my file will tell you I'm well enough." Severus retorted as he sat down on the narrow cot.

After casting her charms and checking on his neck wound which no longer needed a bandage, Madame Pomfrey nodded before crossing her arms under her breasts. Her scrutinizing stare unsettled him, though by all outward appearances, Severus was sure he looked nothing if not bored.

"Yes, Poppy?" He sneered when she did not speak after a full minute of this.

"Why have you not been to see Miss Granger this past week?" She finally asked.

Severus stood up sharply causing Poppy to take a step back. "And what, _exactly_, would Miss Granger have to do with _me_?"

Poppy harrumphed meaningfully, but did not back down from him. "Her son is yours," she stated indisputably. "So why are you not taking responsibility?"

Glaring at her, Severus spoke softly, in a voice meant to intimidate. "Madame, I suggest you keep your nose out of business that does not concern you. You are bound by a contract of confidentiality… I expect not to hear you mention my, _involvement_, regarding Miss Granger and _her_ son again. Good day."

Turning on his heels, Severus left the infirmary, his jaw clenched tightly as he tried to suppress his anger and magic. He nearly snapped when, as walk was walking away from the infirmary, the cry of a baby sounded loudly through a portrait of a lioness roaming through a field. Granger's chambers.

_Her son is yours…_ Poppy's voice seemed to ring in his head.

Without pausing to think about what he was doing, Severus angrily muttered the skeleton key password granted to him in his position as Deputy. The portrait swung open and the crying became louder as he entered the chambers.

"Please! You have to eat, Caleb! I don't know what to do… mummy doesn't know what you want!" Granger cried along with the baby.

Severus suddenly wondered what exactly he'd been thinking coming in here… He'd been so angry… had he really been expect to take his frustrations out on the woman who'd invaded his life unwarrantedly these past months? Anger subsiding slightly, Severus walked slowly to the doorway of the bedroom where Granger was pacing the room with Caleb in her arms, two house-elves were also there, both fidgeting as they held bottles and diapers in their hands.

"Miss must feed baby! Misty knows feeding will helps the baby!" Misty the house-elf squeaked as she held the bottle to Granger.

"I tried that already!" She yelled, causing Caleb to cry harder. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie! Please stop crying… please…"

The other house-elf holding the diapers, suddenly spotted Severus stand in the doorway. "Master can helps!" She exclaimed, dropping the diapers on the floor as she rushed over to Severus.

Granger gasped as she turned to face him. "What are you doing in here?" She panicked, holding Caleb closer to her chest as she tried in vain to wipe away the traces of tears on her face.

Before Severus could reply, the house-elf who'd spotted him first, Kerry, tugged on Granger's robes. "Miss must let the Master helps! Master can feeds baby!"

But Granger didn't appear to have been paying attention to the house-elf as she continued to glare at Severus. "You have no right to be in my personal chambers!"

"It is my duty as Deputy to inform you that half of Hogwarts can hear your wretched child screaming from within these walls." Severus sneered, standing taller to emphasize his title.

Granger seemed to realize something at these word as she sighed, still rocking the crying baby. "Ron must have forgotten to put up the silencing spell on the wards when he left last night." she muttered, more to herself than to him.

Severus' eyes narrowed at her. "I suggest you rectify that immediately."

"Well if you wouldn't mind, _Sir,_" she retaliated. "You are more than welcomed to place the spell yourself on your way out!"

Granger turned away from him, walking over to the window where she continued to try pacifying Caleb to no avail.

"Master must try feeding baby, Sir!" Kerry begged as she snatched the bottle from Misty and put it in Severus' hand.

Affronted, Severus attempted to drop the bottle, but the house-elf pushed it more firmly in his palm.

"Kerry insists, Sir!"

Glaring down at the creature who was now cowering at her own persistence, Severus growled low in his throat before looking up at the frazzled Miss Granger.

She was crying again, silently, as she hugged Caleb in effort to comfort him. At that moment, Severus regretted coming into the chambers as he reached a decision. Granger needed help, and he was the only one there who could provide it. For a hesitating second, Severus nearly just turned around to leave and ignore the scene in front of him, but before he could, guilt began nagging at him. This was his fault. And if feeding the baby and quieting him down would clear his conscious, Severus would do it.

Oh, how he hated Granger...

"Give him here, Granger." Severus snarled.

"I think not, Sir. And I believe I made it perfectly clear that you are not welcomed here." She responded tiredly, not turning around.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form in his temples. "Unless you plan to spend the entirety of Christmas listening to that child cry, I suggest you hand him to me before I change my mind."

Severus watched as her shoulder slumped over in defeat.

"Fine..." she whispered reluctantly. He could almost hear a tone of gratefulness in her voice, but he quickly dismissed it. He was not doing this out of the _kindness_ of his heart.

Misty and Kerry began moving about the room, quickly cleaning up the disorganized mess that had been created as Granger made her way over to him, not meeting his eyes as she placed Caleb in his arms.

At the unfamiliar weight in his arms, Severus shifted uncomfortably as he placed the bottle to Caleb's lips. Remarkably, the baby took it; his cries quickly subsided to mere whimpers as he drank greedily from the bottle. In front of Severus, Granger sighed in relief as she caressed the baby's cheek gently before moving away to sit on the edge of the bed. Severus remained standing where he was, his eyes fixed, glaringly, on the newborn in his arms. He was glad when two distinct pops sounded - the house-elves had left for the moment. He had never felt so - exposed.

He directed his loath with his glare at Caleb, who had calmed down enough to open his dark eyes as he drank. It was uncanny how much his eyes reminded Severus of his own. There was no doubt in Caleb's parentage, especially when his light eyebrows suddenly furrowed, seeming to imitate Severus' face at that precise moment. For the first time in many years, Severus nearly laughed. Instead, he relaxed his face into a neutral expression, giving no outward expression to give away his thoughts.

Within ten minutes, the bottle was nearly empty and Caleb's eyes had drifted closed. Taking the bottle out of his mouth, Severus placed it on the desk.

"He needs to be burped," Granger said in a slightly raspy voice as she stood up. "Or else he'll be uncomfortable later."

Handing Caleb over to her, Severus didn't allow himself to think about the weight that was no longer on his arms. He watched her place a small cloth on her shoulder as she positioned Caleb up and began patting his back gently.

"Thank you, Sir." She said quietly. "I believe this is the first time I've actually didn't know what to do... he's just been cranky this morning."

Nodding once in acknowledgement, Severus drew himself up. "I shall take my leave now."

"Happy Christmas," she smiled softly in reply.

Without a word, Severus left the bedroom and made his way out of her chambers. As the portrait closed behind him and he stood alone in the quiet corridor, Severus allowed himself a single sigh before he strode down to the dungeons, in serious need of a Christmas tonic.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Slight time jump again in this chapter. But it's nothing major. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Eight**

_Two Weeks Later_

Since that fateful Christmas morning, Caleb had cried crankily in that same manner, three more times.

The first two times, Hermione had been able to get him to calm down with the help of Madame Pomfrey. The third time, however, had been at two O'clock in the morning, and not willing to wake the mediwitch for help, Hermione found herself crying alongside Caleb once again.

She loved her son more than life itself, but caring for him as a single mother was proving to be harder than she had anticipated. Before having Caleb, Hermione had rarely ever cried. She had never allowed herself to be weakened to that point. But now... it was all she could do to not pull out her own hair.

Kerry was with her, attempting to help calm Caleb with her magic vibrating lightly across the baby's body. Hermione sat in her desk chair, head in her hands as she listened to Kerry's squeaky voice. Just as Hermione was thinking Caleb would never stop, Kerry placed the still scream baby in her arms.

"Kerry is coming back. Kerry will gets the Potions Master to help!"

"Kerry, no!" Hermione gasped, but with a snap, the house-elf was gone.

Staring in shock at where the creature had been standing, Hermione felt as if her heart would stop. Snape would be furious with her.

Not half a minute later, Hermione heard the floo come to life in the sitting room before the bedroom door was hastily opened. Hermione began to apologize for the house-elf's rudeness in waking him; she wanted to tell him that everything was under control. But before any words could form, Snape was in front of her, taking the baby, gently, out of her arms.

Mouth slightly agape, Hermione watched as Snape walked out of the room and presumably into the sitting room. She stayed sitting in her desk chair, still in shock, until Caleb's crying subsided.

How was it that Snape was able to get Caleb to quiet down when she was sure he'd never held a baby in his life? With a quick glance at the clock, Hermione saw it was already half past two in the morning. Standing up, Hermione slowly made her way into the sitting room where she was greeted by the sight of Snape cradling Caleb in his arms as he paced slowly in front of the fire.

"How did you do it?" She asked incredulously.

Snape shot a glare at her which quickly silenced her. Caleb was asleep.

For the next few minutes, Hermione continued to watch Snape pace, his steps becoming slower and slower, until he finally stopped. With grace and agility Hermione had always know about him, Snape sat down on the couch, his movement not disturbing Caleb's slumber.

After a moment of indecisiveness, Hermione walked across the room and carefully sat down on the couch next to him. They said nothing to each other for a long while, and Hermione made no move to take Caleb from his arms - Snape didn't seem to mind holding him.

As the fire began to die, darkening the chambers significantly, Snape finally spoke.

"The best way to calm a Mandrake is to pace with it, making no sounds, no sudden movements – just simply pacing back and forth in a steady, non-jolting walk. Most Herbologist simply place the screaming Mandrakes into their pots and cover them up. That is the most basic way of planting them, however, in the long run, it will die much quicker than if they had simply taken the time to calm them before planting them. The most affective potions that include Mandrake leaves are usually made with Calmed-Mandrakes. It is... most efficient."

"I'd have never thought to use that technique on a child." Hermione mused.

Snape turned his head to her. She could not make out his features in the darkened room, but his eyes seemed to glitter with the dying fire. Hermione felt a strange sensation deep in her abdomen.

"It's a technique not recommended to be used on newborns. According to the esteemed Healers, children need to be spoken to when they are fussy. They need to feel _loved_. I personally find it a nuisance."

Smiling, Hermione glance down at Caleb. "It figures Caleb would too."

"I highly doubt he will grow to be a dunderhead." Snape said with a smirk in his voice.

Hermione felt something swell in her chest as they spoke of Caleb. She knew she would never ask Snape to be involved in Caleb's life, especially when Caleb was older, but sitting there in front of the fire, Snape next to her with Caleb in his arms, Hermione couldn't help wonder what it would be like if Snape decided to take the opening in Caleb's life; to not just sire him, but to be his father.

"It's getting late." Snape suddenly said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. Leaning towards him, she gently took Caleb from him and settled herself back down on the couch as Snape stood up. Going to the floo, he grabbed a hand full of floo-powder and threw it on the burning embers. Green flames rose and Snape stepped through it, calling out his destination before disappearing. The green flames vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the still glowing embers. Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes, letting her sleepy mind ponder over the future.

...

By the time the sun had fully risen that morning, Hermione awoke to find herself lying on the couch with Caleb sleeping comfortably on her chest. Looking down at him, Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You are too much, little one."

Tightening her grip on him, Hermione sat up causing Caleb to begin wriggling around and whimpering as he was woken up. Taking him to the bedroom, she bathed him with a sponge before dressing him for the day. Kerry and Misty appeared, both ready to feed and watch over Caleb as Hermione got herself ready. Today, she would be returning to work in the infirmary - Madame Pomfrey had been kind enough to give her the first three weeks after her labor off to bond with Caleb, although Hermione had been fit and ready to return after the first few days.

After taking a hot shower, she dressed quickly before tying her hair back in a simple braid. Standing in front of the oval mirror about the sink, Hermione stared at her reflection.

At nineteen years of age, Hermione's bushy hair had yet to be tamable - even in the braid she'd fixed it in, curls were already beginning to come loose. Her chocolate brown eyes were the same as always, and she had yet to grow out of the faint freckles that scattered around her cheeks and nose.

Upon hearing Caleb gurgling happily in the bedroom, Hermione left the bathroom. "I'll be heading to the Great Hall for breakfast... are you two sure you don't mind watching Caleb for the day? I could always take him with me." Hermione said, feeling bad for using the two house-elves to take care of her son.

"Oh, Miss, it is an honor for Kerry and Misty to care for the young Master!" Kerry said with wide eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Well, if you're sure..."

"YES!" Both house-elves exclaimed.

Chuckling, Hermione picked up Caleb from Misty to hug and kiss him before grabbing her wand and, with a last reassurance from the house-elves, left her chambers with a feeling of loss. Not two steps away from her chambers, and already Hermione wanted to go back in to Caleb. It was with the knowledge that she had two reliable house-elves caring for him that Hermione was able to force herself down to the Great Hall.

She entered through the main doors, nearly forgetting that she was actually a part of the staff now.

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the Gryffindor table.

Smiling, Hermione waved as she walked towards her. Ginny stood up and hugged her excitedly. "How's little Caleb doing? I haven't seen him since you gave birth!"

"He's doing great, if not a bit fussy at times." Hermione replied honestly.

"I wish you were able to sit with me! We have so much to talk about and I'm dying to see Caleb again." Ginny's eyes sparkled at the thought of the baby.

"Maybe you can come by my chambers this weekend." Hermione offered.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, her long red hair bounding over her shoulders. "I can't wait!"

With another hug, Hermione left her and made her way to the Head table. Her eyes immediately met Snape's who appeared to have been watching her. Hermione blushed slightly, remembering the thoughts she'd had when he'd been holding Caleb in the pre-dawn hours that very morning. A few seats down from him, Madame Pomfrey was waving to her. Smiling at the mediwitch, Hermione hurried to her seat and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey greeted her.

"Good morning, Madame." Hermione replied kindly.

"How was Caleb when you left him with the house-elves? Well I hope?"

Hermione nodded as she began spreading jam on a piece of toast. "Yes. As a matter of fact, Misty was making him laugh happily as I was leaving."

"Good, good! I'm glad to hear he's progressing so well in only three weeks! Some babies don't laugh until their old enough to realize when something is funny!"

"Yes, I have a feeling he's going to be a very intelligent boy when he gets older." Hermione smiled.

"Well, with his parentage, I'd be surprise if he wasn't!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in a voice just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Her already blushed cheeks seemed to redden more as she caught Snape looking at her in her peripheral vision. Yes, Hermione could agree. With her and Snape's genes, Caleb was sure to shine brightly.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully as staff members walked by offering their congratulations on her bundle of joy. Hermione thanks each one of them with a smile, handshake or a friendly hug before leaving with Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary.

"Today we'll be going over some of the more serious injuries that usually require advanced medical attention. Such as broken bones, internal bleeding and spinal cord injuries just to name a few." Madame Pomfrey lectured. "Now, there are quite a few options one could take to treat these maladies. Would you happen to know the three most common treatments used for broken bones and torn ligaments, Miss Granger?"

Hermione was thankful that they had gotten straight to work, giving Hermione no time to linger on her reaction to seeing Snape in the Great Hall or Madame Pomfrey's suggestive comment… Hermione had no doubt in her mind that the mediwitch was well aware of who Caleb's father was.

Throughout the rest of the day, Hermione's attention switched from studying to tending students who came into the infirmary; Caleb was a constant in her mind. She hoped he was okay with Kerry and Misty, though she had no doubt the house-elves were doing a lovely job with him. At lunch, Hermione had been tempted to check in on him, but at Madame Pomfrey reassurance that Caleb was well taken care of, Hermione reluctantly went to the Great Hall. Snape had not been present so she was able to carry on conversations with the staff without worrying if she was blushing.

Why was it that she blushed whenever he was around, Hermione found herself wondering. Sure, she respected the man as a hero and fellow colleague, but the feeling she had gotten earlier when he'd been in her chambers with Caleb… the fluttering feeling she'd felt in the pit of her stomach; Hermione knew that type of feeling was usually associated with desire. Did she suddenly have a desire for Snape? Was that what she was beginning to feel?

_No,_ Hermione scolded herself. _You have Ron. Ron is the one you desire. It's only natural that I feel somewhat close to Snape. We have a child together, after all._

The afternoon passed uneventfully, and an hour before dinner was to begin, Madame Pomfrey released her for the night.

"You've done well today, Miss Granger." She beamed at her young apprentice.

Hermione smiled in return as she shifted out of her Healers robes and hung them behind Madame Pomfrey's office door. "Thanks. It was a good day, but I miss my son very much."

"That's understandable. Give him my love, and if he gives you a hard time tonight, don't hesitate to call me over."

"Thank you," Hermione said again, thinking about how quickly Snape had calmed Caleb. "I'll keep that in mind."

As Hermione was about to step out of the infirmary, anxious to get to Caleb, Madame Pomfrey called out to her once more.

"By the way, Miss Granger! I'm going to have you start the next portion of your apprentice starting on Wednesday. You'll be learning to brew simple healing potions, draughts and pastes. Unfortunately, I will not be able to teach it to you since I am not a Potions Mistress."

Hermione turned around slowly, catching Madame Pomfrey's eyes glittering brightly.

"I've asked Professor Snape to assist and he has graciously agreed."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A slightly shorter chapter... I hope you all enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Nine**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't had the time to write to you before now. Ever since arriving in Romania, Coach has been riding the team hard. He's determined to get us to the Quidditch World Cup this year so practices have been draining. We're actually playing against Ireland in March, so if we win, the Chudley Cannons will be in the finals to determine the two teams playing at the Cup! I've included a ticket to the game in this letter in hopes that you'll be able to take some time off to see it… I'd love to see you in the stands!_

_On another note, Valentine's Day is coming up soon and Coach has already told us (the team) that we'll have off for that weekend to spend with our significant others. I was think maybe I could come to Hogwarts and pick you up for a nice, romantic dinner in Hogsmeade if you're up to it. I know you're busy with your apprenticeship and now with Caleb, but think about it. I miss you and I think it would be a great opportunity for us to just be alone._

_I hope all is well at Hogwarts and I look forward to your response._

_I love you, Hermione._

_Ron._

_…_

Wednesday arrived faster than Hermione had anticipant. Although Hermione was not one to dread learning and education, she found herself wishing it to be any day other than Wednesday. She had known going into the apprentice that she'd be required to learn how to make certain potions for her chosen career path, and at the time, she had thought she'd been learning from one to the Potion Masters working at the Ministry. That was until she'd learned that Professor Snape had returned to Hogwarts. She should have known the Ministry would not provide one of their Masters when one already resided at Hogwarts.

That day, Hermione decided to take her dinner within her chambers as to spend a bit of time with Caleb before she went to the dungeons. Madame Pomfrey had insisted on watching Caleb for the duration of her potions lesson, so at exactly seven-thirty, Hermione gathered Caleb and a few of his belongs to bring to Madame Pomfrey.

The corridors were filed with students who had just left the Great Hall and were heading to their houses. She received looks as she journeyed to the infirmary and Hermione sighed when she heard girls making gushy sounds at Caleb. The boys simply rolled their eyes.

It was after helping Madame Pomfrey get Caleb settled into a playpen, that Hermione made her way to the potions classroom, her feet dragging the entire way. As the clock chime eight O'clock, Hermione raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Came Snape's muttered reply.

Hermione opened the heavy door, letting it close gently behind her as she walked over to where Snape had a cauldron set up on one of the front tables.

"I would have thought you had your own personal labs." Hermione mused, attempting to start a light conversation to mask her nervousness.

"There is a reason they are called _personal_ labs, Miss Granger." Snape looked up at her.

"Oh," was all Hermione managed as she swallowed an embarrassing blush before it could rise. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Come, Miss Granger. We will begin our lessons with the most simplest of healing draughts I'm sure you already know how to brew," _Was that a compliment?_ "This is mostly because the infirmary needs to be restocked and I don't have the time to brew all the necessary potions myself."

Hermione nodded as she recognized the set up for a Pepper-Up potion on the table.

"I'm sure you will not need my instruction on this particular brew?" Snape asked with a raise of his brow.

Hermione shook her head. "I believe I can manage a Pepper-Up, Sir."

"Very well." Was his response as he stepped away from the table and went to sit behind his desk, grading a stack of papers that Hermione was sure would see many red stains of ink.

Hermione found the process of chopping and grinding the ingredients to be soothing - it had been quite a while since she'd last brewed a potion, but here and now, all her knowledge seemed to come back to her as her hand methodically dropped each ingredient into the boiling cauldron at the precise timing needed. By the time Hermione came to the last step of turning the flame off and stirring the maroon potion until black flecks of pepper floated to the surface, she had completely forgotten her surroundings and who exactly was in the room with her. It was at this moment of mind-peace that Hermione was able to just relax within her surroundings. _I wonder if I could possibly do a dual apprentice for Healing and Potions..._ she mused thoughtfully as she removed the stirring rod from the potion and set it aside.

"Well done." Snape's monotone voice drawled behind her.

All relaxation and peaceful thoughts forgotten, Hermione gasped as she jumped back, startled by his sudden appearance. Unfortunately, she didn't realize how close he actually was until she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped forward again without thinking. Luckily for her, Snape caught her around her waist just as she was about to knock into the cauldron and send it flying off the table.

"I apologize for startling you." He sounded sincere as he let her go once she was steady on her feet.

"No, I should have been paying attention to my surroundings," She said breathlessly, turning around to face him. "Thank you... for stopping me before I ruined a perfectly good batch of Pepper-Up."

A corner of Snape's mouth twitched slightly. "Were your last name _Longbottom_, I'm sure the potion would have been ruined regardless."

"I'll have you know, Neville is perfectly capable of brew a decent potion. As long as he's not ridiculed in the process." Hermione scolded, but the smile that unknowingly appeared on her face ruined the effect.

"Indeed," he murmured. His voice had lowered somewhat, and to Hermione, sounded much like silk and honey.

They were standing close to each; neither having moved much since Snape had let go of her waist. Hermione began to feel that bubbly feeling of desire start to build within her and she forcefully pushed it away.

_Ron. You are with Ron!_

The last thing she wanted to do was destroy what little understanding had formed between Snape and herself. They were not friends by any means, but the fragile bond that had formed between them because of Caleb was something Hermione did not want to risk breaking over mere _feelings._

"I should get going if that's all for tonight," Hermione suddenly said, breaking the thick silence. "I left Caleb with Madame Pomfrey... I want to pick him up before it gets too late."

Snape nodded, stepping away from her as she cleared the table and with a flick of her wand, the potion began bottling itself.

"Has he been sleeping well?" He asked with an air of indifference.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Caleb? Well, yeah... I mean he only sleeps for maybe four or five hours a night, but he hasn't thrown anymore tantrums since... well, since the other day. He's been lovely."

"Very well. Goodnight then, Miss Granger." He dismissed her, turning around to gather his papers before disappearing in his adjoining office.

Hermione stood there in the classroom for a moment longer before a smile graced her face.

...

Severus tossed the abominable essays onto his office desk as he walked purposefully towards the hidden doorway that would lead directly into his personal labs. He was disgusted with himself for letting that question slip from his mouth.

_Has he been sleeping well? _Pish! Why should he care? And why had Granger answered him?

The answer was simple.

Holding Caleb again the other day had changed his perspective regarding his indisputable fatherhood. Sure, being a father was the last thing Severus would have ever wanted to do, but seeing Caleb's dark eyes... so like his own. For a moment, Severus had let himself believe that Miss Granger would allow him to be a part of Caleb's life. Though he doubted she'd want him, a murdering ex-Death Eater who'd raped her (despite how willing she said she'd been), to play such an important role in the baby's life. And if he was honest with himself, Severus didn't want that responsibility anyway. He was a solitary man who enjoyed the company of whiskey and a good read over human companionship.

But as he thought further, Severus realized that in all actuality, maybe fathering the boy would be a good thing. Severus was the last heir of the name Snape, and along with that, a family fortune that remained untouched, growing to a ridiculous amount that would fall into the hands of the Gringotts goblins upon his death... Unless he acknowledged an heir.

Grabbing a vial of Dreamless Sleep, Severus left his labs and went through his office and classroom, glad to see that Granger had left, and made his way to his chambers. After showering and dressing for bed, he downed the potion and lay down comfortably in his bed.

It was decided. Severus would speak with Granger about his revelation. Whether she allowed him to give Caleb all rights to his fortune and possessions would be completely up to her.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Ten**

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm glad everything seems to be going well with the Chudley Cannons. I hope you've had a good time in Romania... I know it must be beautiful there._

_Everything here at Hogwarts is going just swell. I've started work again and Caleb has been an angel - at least when he's not cranky! I'm glad that Professor McGonagall was kind enough to provide me with two personal house-elves to help me when I need an extra pair of hands. I know, I know: "What about SPEW?"_

_Well, I've come to the realization that not all house-elves, if any, hate their job. The two that work for me, Kerry and Misty, absolutely love helping with Caleb. I think it's mostly because Hogwarts rarely houses babies..._

_Dinner for Valentine's Day sounds wonderful, Ronald. I'm excited to see you again and spend time together. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks and from there we can go to dinner if that sounds good to you._

_I love you too, Ron, and I can't wait to see you in a few weeks!_

_Hermione._

_..._

The next two days were hectic in the infirmary. With a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin coming up that weekend, the two teams were taking every chance they could to get out and practice, their captains pushing them to fly faster, beat harder and through the Quaffel mercilessly. This resulted in multiple injuries, none lasting to the relief of the players.

"There you go," Hermione said as she finished applying a bruise relief paste on Ginny's cheek.

"Thanks, 'Mione. You're a life saver." Ginny breathed as she looked at herself in the hand mirror Hermione provided.

Shaking her head, Hermione noted the injury in Ginny's file before walking with her to the doors. "Just be more careful… you're lucky that Quaffel didn't hit you straight on!"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "So we're still on for tomorrow, right? I know the match is tomorrow, but I figured I'd come earlier and we could walk to the game together…"

It took Hermione a moment to realize what she was talking about before she remembered her promise to Ginny to have a chat in her chambers so she could visit with Caleb. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, come on by in the morning after breakfast. I'll be there."

"Great!" Ginny beamed. "See you later, Hermione!"

…

The weekend dawned dreary and gray - the sky threatened rain and as Hermione looked out the window, she could see blurs of green flying through the Quidditch pitch. It seemed the weather would not stop the game from happening, especially and Gryffindor/Slytherin game.

Caleb cooed behind her and Hermione turned around smiling. She had spread out a plush blanket on the floor where Caleb laid next to the couch; far enough away from the fireplace but still close enough to feel the warmth. Above Caleb, a star and moon mobile floated, turning slowly in circles as the boy attempted to grab at it, humming in delight when his tiny fingers just barely touched it.

Hermione knelt and sat down next to him, tickling his stomach softly and causing him to squeal. It was moments like these that made Hermione feel grateful that despite the situation, she had been given such a beautiful gift - one she never thought she'd be ready for quite so soon. The past few weeks had not been exactly easy, Hermione decided, but this moment - sitting by the fire, watching her son look up at her with his dark eyes glittering contently - made all the sleepless nights worth it.

She lowered her head, touching her lips to Caleb's forehead as he caught hold of her pinky, grasping it tightly and bringing it to his mouth. Hermione laughed and stopped him before he could. "I believe you are hungry, young man. How about a bottle before Ginny gets here?"

Standing up, Hermione casted a containment charm around Caleb so he wouldn't roll off the blanket unexpectedly. She went into the kitchenette and after making Caleb his bottle, she set up a kettle to make some tea. As she made her way back to Caleb, bottle in hand, the fire in the floo suddenly turned bright green before a figure stepped out - Professor Snape.

Hermione's heart seemed to leap in her throat at his sudden appearance, but when Caleb began to whimper, Hermione tore her eyes away from the man and picked up her son.

"Professor! I wasn't expecting you." Hermione breathed as she sat down on the couch to feed Caleb.

"My apologizes, Miss Granger." Snape murmured. He stayed standing where he was in front of the fire, and Hermione couldn't help feel uncomfortable. Behind her in the kitchenette, the kettle began to whistle and Hermione sighed.

"I will get that for you." Snape offered before walking past her and taking the kettle off of the range.

Hermione resisted the urge to glance behind her as she heard him pouring the tea in to two cups before his footsteps came back into the sitting room. Without a word, Severus came around the couch, set a cup on the table in front of her and sat down next to her, a cup of tea in his own hands. "I'm sure you're wondering about my unannounced visit." He began, taking a sip. "I will, of course, leave if my presence is completely unwelcomed."

Make sure Caleb was still drinking, Hermione turned her head and looked at Snape. "I'm surprised you're here," she admitted. "But it's not unwelcomed. I am indeed curious for the reason of your visit."

Snape nodded, set his cup down and reached into his robes, pulling out a rolled piece of parchment. "This is my will. In it, I have left all my worldly possessions in Caleb's name. All that is required is your signature of approval. Should you find this inappropriate, I will, of course, make the will null and void."

Shock spread across Hermione's face as she took in his words. "Do you plan on dying anytime soon?" She asked incredulous.

Snape glared at her. "Don't be smart, Miss Granger. I only did this because, although your son carries your name, he is in all actuality the last heir of the Snape bloodline."

She didn't realize her hand had slackened from the bottle, until Caleb's whimper caught her attention. She was currently trying to feed his cheek. Blushing, Hermione placed the bottle back in his mouth as her mind went over what Snape had just told her.

Of course Caleb was Snape's heir; that wasn't something that was new to Hermione. But why was Snape suddenly making a move such as this? It wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"I can understand your reasoning for bringing this up," Hermione murmured cautiously. "And I'll of course sign the documents, but there is one thing I must ask..."

"Yes?" he asked suspiciously.

Sighing, Hermione bit her lower lip, a seemingly new habit of hers, and met his eyes. The thoughts that had been plaguing her mind recently suddenly seemed to want to make themselves known... at least, the thoughts regarding Caleb.

"Caleb... if this is truly what you want, to legally acknowledge him as your heir and leave your possessions in his name... He will want to know his father. He will want to know the man whose blood runs in his veins." Hermione looked away.

The fire crackled happily in the fireplace, filling in the silence that fell between them. Vaguely, Hermione registered the sound of rain pattering on the window. She waited baited breath for Snape to answer her, her eyes never leaving Caleb's who was watching her as he finished up his bottle.

She knew Snape was watching her; he had not taken his eyes off her since she looked away from him.

Setting Caleb's bottle on the table next to her untouched tea, Hermione sat him up, supporting his head in her hand and turning him on her lap so see was better able to burp him. She her hand gently taps his back; Caleb reached forward and began playing with his feet. She smiled.

"He discovered his feet a few days ago... been obsessed with them ever since." She said lightly.

She saw noticed Snape nodded at her words as he watched along with her as Caleb hummed in frustration at his feet. A moment later, Snape finally spoke.

"I would extol the opportunity, if you are willing to allow, of being Caleb's acting father." His words, although said in a silky neutral monotone voice, held an edge of uncertainty. Hermione couldn't help but be elated.

They were both well aware that this arrangement would be for Caleb's benefit. Hermione was certain that Snape, although willing to be a part of Caleb's life, would need time before he would be comfortable calling Caleb his son. But Hermione could not deny him.

"Of course," was her steady reply, the corners of her mouth twitching up as she saw relief flood his eyes before he masterfully hid it. "You may feel free to floo here any time you feel the need to see or be with him. It would be best if you came often so Caleb gets used to seeing you…" _Definitely _not_ because _I'd _like to see you too…_

"Indeed," he murmured, a hint of a smile touching his lips. Hermione's stomach fluttered.

A knock on the portrait interrupted the otherwise placate atmosphere. Snape immediately tensed and stood as Hermione groaned. "That'll be Ginny… I was expecting her to arrive when you came."

"I shall take my leave." Snape responded as he vanished their cups. Hermione stood alongside him, arranging Caleb to prop up against her chest.

Hermione waited until Snape had gone through the floo before walking over to the portrait and greeting Ginny who was already wearing her Quidditch gear for the pending game.

"Come on in." Hermione smiled at her friend.

Ginny beamed as they made their way back into the sitting room where Ginny immediately took Caleb off her arms. "He's getting so big! Look at him! He's so cute!"

Hermione laughed as Ginny's voice took on a high-pitch as she spoke to Caleb, making the baby smile at the strange girl making monkey faces.

"Oh, I want one!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I wouldn't let your mother hear you say that," Hermione warned. "It's not easy."

"I don't mean _now._" Ginny clarified. "I just mean eventually – after Harry and I get married of course."

Hermione snickered. "I think Harry needs to propose to you first before you start planning for a family."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's not the case for everyone." And as soon as the words came out, she immediately slapped her hand to her mouth. "Merlin… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that."

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her unruly curls. It was only a natural response for Ginny, or anyone for that matter, to say. Hermione's pregnancy had certain not been planned and had not been the result of love. Instead, it had been a matter of life or death.

"It is fine, Ginny – honestly." Hermione reassured her when Ginny made to apologize again. "What time do you need to be at the Pitch?"

Ginny was obviously relieved at the change of subject. "In an hour or so… Slytherin managed to sneak in a quick practice so we can't go down until they've finished… the damned buggers." She muttered.

They laughed when Caleb seemed to coo in agreement.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: A longer chapter now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next few weeks passed quickly, much to Hermione's chagrin, and before anyone knew it, it was Valentine's Day. And as Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom getting ready for her promised dinner date with Ron, she couldn't help thinking about the things that had happened these last few weeks.

True to his word and promise, Snape had begun to appear often in Hermione's chambers, usually after dinner, to visit Caleb. There were times when they'd sit together in the sitting room with Caleb fast asleep in his arms that Hermione would almost feel pangs of jealousy before she'd snuff them out with thoughts of her boyfriend… her long distance boyfriend. She would shake her head at herself. The thought of Ron didn't even seem to work at stop to fantasies that would pop in head at the most inopportune moments anymore. Hermione began to fear what this meant, but she kept herself composed, letting Snape have his time with Caleb.

Snape always seemed awkward and uncertain upon arrival; Hermione knew it'd be much longer before Snape would be at completely at ease around her and Caleb. His interaction with the baby was always stiff and straight faced, not that Caleb seemed to mind. The boy had discovered Snape's large nose, so every time Caleb was in his arms, he'd grab at it, causing Hermione to stifle her giggles while Snape glared unabashed at the carefree child.

_"Must you encourage him so?"_ Snape had said during one of these times.

_"At least he's beginning to recognize you,"_ had been her amused reply.

Their times together on Wednesdays when she'd journey down to the dungeons for the potions portion of her apprentice had become routine and no longer were the silences between them heavy. The understanding and compromise that had come with their agreement about Caleb had seemed to slightly change the dynamics of their fragile friendship; Hermione had begun to think of him as a friend recently more than a colleague. It was this new mindset that had begun to send thoughts and regrets about Ron to the farthest reaches of her mind. Yet, she had no idea what Snape thought about their situation.

He talked to her, of course – he never ignored her when she asked a question whether they were in his labs, the Great Hall or her personal chambers. And his bond with Caleb was growing more and more with each visit. But never once did he appear to look at her as in any way that could be deemed inappropriate. And never once did their hands 'accidentally' touch when they reached for a certain potions ingredient. Hermione had a feeling that these 'feeling' she was developing for the dark man was one sided. Or maybe she was simply mistaking her feelings for something else entirely… maybe admiration or even awe. He was, after all, a war hero. But even as she thought this, she already doubted herself.

Tonight, when she was with Ron, she'd remember her feelings for the redhead and the deep emotions she felt for him. The love they professed in their letters, would remind Hermione of who she was meant to be with…

Hermione spent a lot of time in front of her mirror that night. She was attempting to straighten her hair, but every time she'd manage to tame it just enough, her curls would wind up once more. Although the curls were sleeker and shiner than they usually would be, it wasn't exactly what Hermione wanted. Unfortunately, she didn't have time for much else. With a sigh of defeat, Hermione left the bathroom and dressed in a simple red dress which had a fitted, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved top and billowed out to a flowing skirt at the waist which brushing down to her calves. Choosing a pair of simple black flats, Hermione forgo any makeup in favorite of a clear lip gloss. One last glare at her hair, which was already beginning to frizz, Hermione decided she was ready.

Since Caleb was already with Madame Pomfrey, who had once again insisted on watching him, Hermione wasted no more time as she grabbed her cloak and wand. After casting a warming charm on her bare legs, she headed out to Hogsmeade.

It was still light outside - the sun was setting beautifully and casting a magnificent glow around the castle and grounds. Hermione smiled as she took a deep breath of fresh air. It had been a while since she'd been outside. Having Caleb made her nervous to bring him out in the still cold weather, although she'd gotten the clear that he'd be fine as long as he was bundled up warmly. Hermione was still reluctant to take the chance.

The walk to Hogsmeade wasn't a long one - only ten to fifteen minutes. Even so, she was glad she'd chosen to wear flats. The village was alive tonight with witches and wizards mulling about in the spirit of the most romantic day of the year. Red, pink and white banners seemed to decorate every shop she passed, and enchanted cherubs were flying from couple to couple, determined to hit a pair with their love-potion induced arrows.

The Three Broomsticks was surprisingly empty, save for the few groups huddled together in booths. She spotted Ron sitting at the bar and smiled as she went to meet him.

"'Mione!" He exclaimed when she tapped his shoulder. "I was starting to get worried."

"Caleb was a bit fussy when I left him with Madame Pomfrey. I think he may have realized my intentions of leaving him there for a few hours." Hermione told him as he stood from the bar and pulled her into an embrace. Hermione wrapped her arms around him in return, his familiar scent of grass and peppermint filled her senses and she closed her eyes, remembering all the reasons she'd fallen in love with him.

"Let's get going, yeah?" Ron said as he smiled down at her. "I made reservations at the Fancy Willow."

Hermione nodded in agreement as they left the Three Broomsticks and walked the short distances to the restaurant. Hermione was admittedly happy and relieved that all thoughts of Snape were gone from her mind as she and Ron sat over their lovely dinner. Hermione felt as though a veil had been lifted from her eyes as she convinced herself that Snape was and would be nothing more than a friend and father to Caleb. Being with Ron made it much easier to thinking these things before pushing them away and focusing on what Ron was saying after having ordered dessert.

"...and then Pucker spotted the snitch so Greer backed him up, sending the Bludger towards the other teams Seeker! It was bloody amazing!"

Hermione's heart dropped slightly at the topic of conversation but could not begrudge him. He was a fulltime Quidditch player, after all, so it was bound to come up.

_Snape wouldn't talk nearly as much about Quidditch..._

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Hermione scolded herself.

Throughout their dessert of cheesecake and strawberries, Ron spoke so much about Quidditch that Hermione couldn't help be reminded of their time together when they'd been in school. Back then, before everything in their lives had gotten so completely out of control, Hermione had always thought of Ron as someone safe. Someone with whom she could be her bookish self with and Ron could be his boyish sport loving self with her. Now that they were older, things had not changed much between them in that regard. Hermione still felt the need to be a 'know-it-all' around him – that was something she'd found herself growing out of from the moment she had been told she was pregnant. Hermione was different, and Ron was still the same.

_This can't be good…_

After Ron paid for the meal, they left the restaurant which was being to get crowded. Outside, it had gotten fully dark; the sky was clear and the half moon was shining brilliantly on High Street. The cold winter breeze whipped between them, and Ron put an around her, pulling her under his arm as they walked. Hermione resisted the growing urge to pull away.

"Thanks for coming out tonight, Hermione." He said softly as they took the path that led to the gates of Hogwarts. "I really have missed you."

Hermione's heart clenched at his words. He was being incredibly sweet; Hermione felt guilty at her growing doubts about their relationship, but it couldn't be helped…

"I had a good time, Ron." She responded after a moment.

Ron let out a relieved breath next to her as they stopped walking. Ron turned her to face him as they stood in the middle of the road, and though the moon didn't provide much light, Hermione could tell he was nervous about something. "I've been thinking, Hermione… We've been together for a while now and with our jobs, we don't see much of each other. Well, I was wondering if maybe we could, you know, take the next step in our relationship. To reassure ourselves of our commitment to each other…"

Hermione immediately knew what he was insinuating. He wanted to take things to a physical aspect. She wasn't sure how she felt about that as the image of Snape invaded her mind unwantedly. "I – I don't know, Ron. I really don't think that's such a good idea."

Ron frowned as he became flustered at her rejection. "Why not? It's not like you haven't done it before."

Hermione took a step back from him, her eyes narrowing. "Excuse me?" She demanded. "You know that _that_ particular situation which resulted in Caleb was something that had to be done."

Ron snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "You keep saying that, but you never explained to me, or even Harry, what that means. You told us it wasn't forced, so what then?"

Hermione sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I don't want to fight… and you know I won't explain what happened – maybe in the future, but not now."

Ron's shoulders slumped forward as his eyes met the ground. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

Biting her lip, Hermione considered Ron. Never once had he forced her to speak about the events that took place following her kidnapping nearly a year before. And he truly did seem to mean it whenever those three words left his lips. Hermione knew she needed him, if only to wipe her mind clear of any lingering feelings she may have for Snape other than friendship. Could Hermione find it within herself to quite literally _use_ her best friend and boyfriend?

Stepping forward, Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and Ron lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Would you like to have some tea in my chambers?"

…

Severus was having a bad day. Compared to all of the days the previous weeks, this day, Valentine's Day, was particularly dreadful in Severus' opinion. He had managed to convince himself it was merely because of the students who seemed to have no decency as they snogged in the middle of the corridors, and the paper hearts that were flying about, sending love notes around the school. Severus had already taken one hundred and forty points total from the four houses for public display and lack of manner, and assigned three detentions to be held with Filch.

Stalking out of the Great Hall from dinner, Severus didn't quite know what to do with himself… The infirmary was well stocked, his personal projects were simmering, and he'd already graded the assignments of the past week. Usually, Severus found delight in down time such as this, but recently, anytime he did have down time, he'd spend it in Granger's chambers. Today, that was not an option.

_"Ron has invited me to dinner for Valentine's Day," _She'd informed him the week before. _"Madame Pomfrey has volunteered to watch Caleb so he'll be with her in the infirmary if you want to see him."_

Severus scoffed at her need to inform him of her _plans_. What did she think she was playing at? Why should he be concerned about her whereabouts? She need only have told him where Caleb would be and that would have sufficed.

_Weasley_. Severus growled at the thought of the boy. Ron Weasley had no potential in Severus' opinion other than his current career in Quidditch which require the minimum amount of brain power. What Granger saw in him, Severus could not begin to understand. Nor did he intend to. It was not his place.

But even he had to admit, if only to himself, that he had grown use to Granger's company and had come to look forward to his near daily visits with Caleb to see her. Their conversations were always intellectually stimulating and even the few heated debates they'd had stirred feelings within Severus that he refused to acknowledge.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff." He suddenly snarled to a third-year boy who had just happened to sneeze as he walked by. The frightened boy scampered off quickly before Severus could take any more points off.

Severus sighed grumpily as the stairs to the dungeons came into view. He paused a moment before turning back around, giving himself no time to think about it as he made his way to the infirmary instead.

There were only three students in the infirmary upon his entrance; a Ravenclaw girl and two Gryffindor boys, all were fifth-years.

"It's a disgrace that you let your emotions turn to fighting!" Poppy was scolding the boys. "I'll have you know that I have half a mind to take more points from your house than I already have!"

"If I may suggest, Madame, maybe it would get through their heads that fighting is not tolerated at Hogwarts if a detention were assigned?" Severus remarked, hiding a smirk when the three students paled.

Poppy glared at him. "That won't be necessary, Deputy Headmaster. I believe I have this under control."

Severus raised a brow. "Very well. Shall I wait in your office while you finish up here?" Without waiting for a reply, he stalked around the infirmary and let himself in the office. The sight of Kerry and Misty greeted him as his ears were suddenly assaulted by the sound of Caleb screaming at the top of his tiny lungs. Poppy must have placed a silencing charm on her door. Severus scowled as the thought of Poppy leaving Caleb here alone to cry began to make him furious.

Kerry looked up at him in obvious relief as he took Caleb from Misty's arms without a word. "Master! Kerry is telling Miss Mediwitch that young master be wanting the Master! Be she is not believing Kerry, Sir!"

"You may leave – both of you." Was all Severus said to the house-elves before turning his attention to Caleb.

The boy had opened his eyes fully upon feeling himself being held in a different pair of arms and to Severus' amazement, Caleb stopping screaming. Whimpers and hiccups were the only sounds that remained.

"Do you know me?" Severus murmured. It wasn't often that Severus spoke to Caleb, preferring to simply hold him. Severus felt awkward doing it even now when he was alone. Caleb blinked as the tears that had been streaming down his cheeks subsided. Severus took out a handkerchief from his robes pocket, wiping the baby's face and clearing his nose. Caleb squirmed as he did this but did not start crying again.

The office door opened to a frantic Poppy who closed the door behind her with a resounding click. "He won't stop crying! I'm not sure what to do for him! He's only been like this once before…" Poppy trailed off as she registered the sound of quiet. She looked at Severus in surprise, and then suspicion as she saw he was holding Caleb and the house-elves where nowhere to be seen. "What did you do to him, Severus?" She demanded.

Severus glared at her. "I believe a more appropriate question would be, what aren't you doing, Poppy? How dare you leave this child alone with house-elves when he clearly needs human companionship?"

Poppy flushed as her eyes narrowed. "Since when do you care for Caleb? I've never once seen you take any initiative towards that boy since he was born!"

"For your information, Poppy," Severus growled, "I have indeed been taking the initiative to begin taking responsibility for him, as you insisted all those weeks ago. With Miss Granger's express permission, I have been caring for Caleb on a near daily basis."

Once again, shock and surprised crossed the mediwitch's features. "Why has Hermione not informed me of this development?"

"What Miss Granger does or does not tell you is not for me to decide." Severus stated in a tone that suggested an end to the conversation. "Since you obviously do not have the ability to care for _my son_ in a way that befits your title, I shall be taking my leave with him."

Poppy didn't say a word in response as he gathered Caleb's bag of belongings and strode out of the infirmary under a disillusionment charm despite the fact most of the students in the castle had already made their way to their dormitories. Severus didn't think twice as he made his way to Granger's chambers and whispered the skeleton password. He was not surprised that she had not yet made her way back from her date with Weasley. The fireplace was aglow with fading embers and the sun had set some time ago, so no light shone from the window. Only the two scones in the kitchenette were alight.

"_Incendio,_" Severus said, and with a wave of his hand, the fireplace roared to life, instantly giving the chambers light.

Severus walked about the chambers as if he owned them, setting Caleb's bag on the table in the kitchenette and pulling Caleb's sleepwear out of the bag. With a simple spell, Caleb's clothes changed. Satisfied, Severus brought him back out into the sitting room and set him down on the blanket next to the couch so the boy could entertain himself with his mobile. Severus went back into the kitchenette to make Caleb's bottle; it was already past his bedtime.

He did not let himself linger on the thought that he was already well accustomed to Caleb's schedule as he opened the cabinet to get a clean bottle. It was then that he noticed a fresh pot of tea sitting on the stove, still steaming as if it had just been put on not too long ago. Severus' eyes narrowed at the kettle before letting his gaze turn to Granger's closed bedroom door. Was she here?

Caleb began whimpering suddenly, and Severus quickly went over to pick him up, not wanting him to begin crying if _someone_ was indeed in the chambers. Caleb quieted instantly as he set his head sleepily on Severus' shoulder. Severus' expression softened somewhat at this as he looked down to see his eyes beginning to droop. He obviously wasn't too hungry yet. Lifting his eyes again to the bedroom door, Severus took out his wand, making sure Caleb was secured in his other arm.

_I'm simply making sure there are no intruders. _Severus convinced himself as he walked soundlessly to the door and casted a spell. There were wards on the door, and a silencing spell in place. Gritting his teeth, Severus easily undid them and opened the door. The sight that was met was one that Severus wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I think you're going to like this chapter... :)**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione led Ron through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, passing the infirmary just as three students were leaving it, looking pale and forlorn. Hermione sighed as she suddenly wished she could simply pick up Caleb and go to bed. Beside her, Ron was looking unnaturally smug as he held her hand. Hermione knew what he was expecting from her proffered 'tea'. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

When they reached her chambers, Hermione led him in. "So, would you prefer Earl Grey or perhaps some green tea?"

"Either one is fine," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and with a quick _Lumos,_ the sconces in the kitchenette turned on. Hermione busied herself with the tea, while Ron stood leaning against the counter top watching her. She bit her lip slightly as she thought over what she'd been thinking earlier.

Hermione knew she loved Ron, and that Ron loved her in return. There was absolutely nothing stopping her from having sex with her boyfriend except for her traitorous thoughts about Snape. _But there's nothing between us!_ Hermione thought for the hundredth time. _Snape and I are nothing more than friends._

With a sigh, Hermione waited until the kettle began to whistle before taking it off the flame and turning back to Ron whose blue eyes looked somewhat darker in the low light. Without a word, he pushed himself away from the counter and walked to her until they were only a breath apart. Hermione held her breath as Ron's hand came up to caress her cheek. "I love you, 'Mione." He said in a low voice that Hermione was unaccustomed to hearing from him. "I want you…"

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Hermione willed her nerves to calm down. _He wants me…Snape's never showed any signs that _he_ wanted me…_ Her thoughts trailed off when Ron's lips descended upon her own. She let him kiss her, kissing him back with a slight hesitation that he didn't seem to notice. His hands grasped either side of her waist, pulling her closer to his body and letting her feel the evidence of how much he wanted her. Hermione gasped when her stomach began to flutter.

"It's okay, Hermione." He murmured against her lips. Hermione nodded. She could do this.

Stepping away from him, she smiled up at him slyly as she took his hand and they went into her bedroom. After locking and silencing the door, Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him deeply. Ron was delighted as he moved them to bed.

Hermione kissed him, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to concentrate on the feelings he was stirring within her. It felt so good to be kissed and held so intimately. She didn't say anything when Ron removed his shirt and shoes, unbuckling his trousers as Hermione held onto him, still kissing him. He lifted her and placed her on the center of the bed, the skirt of her dress riding up as he positioned himself over her, his pants still on as he pressed himself to her core. Hermione moaned as his fingers gently squeezed her breasts through her dress. Her eyes were still closed, but she could just imagine his dark eyes washing over her, his long black hair framing his face as his fingers began teasing her clit…

The image of Severus Snape was clear in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open. She was with Ron. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Ron, get off me," She breathed as she tried pushing him away.

"Come on, Hermione. You like this…" He moaned as he continued rubbing himself against her.

"No, Ron! Please, I don't want to do this!" She said in a firmer voice as her fists met his chest.

Ron frowned down at her before he grabbed both her hands in one of his, lifting them above her head. "You told me yes, 'Mione. I love you! This is what people do when they are in love!"

"Get off! I said no, Ron! Please stop!"

As she struggled against him, pleading with him to get off of her, Hermione vaguely registered the sound of the door opening and the lights turning on before Ron was suddenly off of her. With a loud bang against the wall, Ron slumped down to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione heard him moan. She looked over at where his sat on the other side of the room in shock, before she took in the sight in front of her. Snape was standing in the door way, his face contorted in fury as he pointed his wand at Ron while holding Caleb firmly in his other arm.

"Severus," Hermione breathed his name; the first time she'd spoken his given name since her slip up nearly a year before.

Snape's eye flicked to her as she smoothed her skirt down her exposed thighs. He went over to her, handing Caleb to her without a word before turned his furious gaze to Ron. In a few short strides, Snape was in front of the redhead, lifting him up by his throat. "How dare you put your hands on a woman?" His voice was low, merely a whisper that seemed to vibrate throughout the entire room. Ron paled.

"I wasn't going to force myself on her! And what the hell are you doing in here anyway?" Ron spat.

Snape tightened his grip on Ron's throat, constricting his airs ways. "I know what I saw, Weasley. Get. Out. Now."

Ron's face began turning a deep red from the lack of oxygen.

"Severus, stop." Hermione swallowed thickly, not wanting him to accidentally kill Ron. Snape immediately let him go and Ron gasped for air.

"You bastard!" Ron shouted hoarsely. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Ron, please! Just leave…" Hermione begged as she stood up with Caleb held protectively in her arms. "Just go before anything else happens. We'll talk later. Please."

Snape growled at her words but said nothing as Ron stood up glaring at him. "Bloody bat… you'll pay for –"

"Ron!" Hermione insisted as she saw Snape's wand hand twitch slightly.

Ron turned his glare to her. "You're defending this prick? And why does he know your password when you won't even tell me what it is?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, but you need to leave." She said firmly.

His jaw clenched and Hermione could see his hands turn into fists as his eyes flicked between Hermione and Snape. "Yeah, I'll leave." He said spitefully. "I can tell when I'm obviously not wanted anymore."

"Ron…" Hermione started as she watched Ron leave the bedroom. Snape stopped her from following him until the telltale sound of the portrait slamming closed resonated through the chambers. Hermione closed her eyes as tears stung her eyes. Tonight had not gone at all as she thought it would have.

Tonight was supposed to be about her confirming her relationship with Ron and becoming comfortable with the thought of Snape being nothing more than a friend. Instead, Hermione had thought of nothing but Snape. To the point where for a moment she'd been convinced that it had been him above her in bed. Caleb whimpered as her grip on him tightened. Hermione opened her eyes and loosened her grip as Caleb looked up at her with a frown.

"Miss Granger?" Snape inquired after a few moments. Hermione looked up at him, surprised by the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, honest." She answered his unasked question. Snape nodded.

"Very well. I shall make Caleb's bottle before I leave."

He left the bedroom and Hermione wiped at the corner of her eyes before any tears could fall. Rocking Caleb, Hermione sighed tiredly. How had things gotten so out of hand so fast? She knew Ron wouldn't have done anything to her; she knew that she'd have to talk to him soon to clear the air between them. But what if Ron hadn't stopped?

_Severus saved me… again._

It was so easy now to think of him as Severus and not Snape. _Almost too easy._ Hermione could no longer deny that on some level, she was falling for him. Whether he reciprocated those feelings, Hermione was sure she'd never find out. Snape was too much of a private man to show his emotions.

He came back into the room again with a bottle in hand. "Go change. I shall feed him." He gave her no room for argument, taking Caleb from her and sitting on the edge of the bed to feed him. Hermione smiled softly. Just because he showed no type of emotion towards her, didn't mean he didn't show any for Caleb. Hermione knew he loved Caleb. He loved his son.

And just that made Hermione's fall for the dark man all the more inevitable.

…

Hermione showered quickly and changed into a simple blue and purple nightie. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe as well, not wanting to feel to exposed; she knew Severus would still be in her bedroom with Caleb. Not bothering to dry her hair, Hermione left the bathroom to the sight of Severus placing a now sleeping Caleb into his crib. When he turned around and saw her, Hermione blushed slightly as his eyes seemed to linger on her. _He's not checking me out. He probably just wants to make sure I'm okay after what Ron nearly did._

"Caleb fell asleep pretty quickly." She said in a soft voice as to not disturb Caleb.

Severus nodded. "He did not finish his bottle; he may wake up hungry in a few hours."

"That's fine." She responded, walking over to the crib to watch her son sleep. The peaceful express on his face soothed Hermione's racing heart and mind. After a short minute, she leaned over and kissed his forehead, before leaving the room with Severus following.

He closed the door as Hermione walked into the kitchenette and poured herself a cup of her forgotten tea. "Would you like some?" She offered Severus who was standing by the floo.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I must be going now. There is a staff meeting I must attend before breakfast tomorrow morning."

Hermione hid her disappointment. Then, she realized something.

"How did Caleb come to be in your care? I left him with Madame Pomfrey." She questioned.

Severus sneered. "Poppy is not fit to care for Caleb when he is in a fussy mood. You should know that by now, Miss Granger."

"He wasn't that bad when I left him." She countered, setting her tea down and coming to stand in front of him. "Besides, I wasn't accusing you. Just wondering is all."

Severus seemed to consider her for a moment before he murmured, "If that is all, I really must be leaving."

"Wait," Hermione stopped him before he could grab a handful of floo powder. "I just wanted to – just wanted to let you know…"

Hermione bit her lower lip, the damn habit she'd come to have, as she looked up at him, not knowing how to express her gratitude. Setting her shoulders, she called forth her Gryffindor courage and wrapped her arms around him in a brief hug. He stiffed under her touch, but did not push her away.

He smelled of sandalwood and pumpkin spice – a combination she'd never have thought she'd come to adore so much. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of him as his tension slowly ebbed away and his arms came up to complete their embrace. He was hugging her back. Hermione held in the squeal of delight that was bubbling in her throat.

"This is inappropriate, Miss Granger." Severus' silky voice said above her.

Hermione shook her head. "This is most appropriate, Severus. Thank you for what you did. I'm sure Ron wouldn't have done anything, but one never does truly know…"

"Your _beau _does not deserve you."

Hermione was sure he had not meant for her to hear that as his voice was not more than a whisper. She lifted her head, not letting her arm loosen from arm his neck. "What do you mean?"

Severus' dark eyes stared intently into her own. She knew he was out of his element. She could feel him starting to retreat back into his emotionless mask. Hermione was having no one of that. Just as she felt his hands loosening from around her, Hermione lifted her head higher and pressed her lips to his.

Lights flashed from behind her closed eyelids and tingles shivered down her spine. In that moment, Hermione knew she would have never gone through with having sex with Ron. It was just wrong to think of any other man with her so intimately besides Severus. Hermione let herself admit that she had wanted the dour Potions Master ever since he'd sent her off to meet Harry and Ron in the final battle. If it had been her choice back then, she probably would have stayed with Severus. Maybe he never would have gotten bitten by Nagini if she had.

She was surprised when he began responding to her kiss almost immediately. His arms tightened once again around her and his tongue darted out against her lips. Hermione moaned as she opened her lips for him, loving the feeling of their tongues stroking against each other. Her hands came down to his shoulders as she stood on her tip-toes to continue the heated kiss without breaking away. Severus seemed to realize her stance. He walked them backwards to the couch and sat, bringing Hermione down with him, her legs on either side of his hips.

This position opened her robes slightly and caused her nightie to ride up high on her thighs. She did not move to fix them when Severus' hands untied the knot of her robe and pushed it off her shoulders onto the ground. Moaning as his lips left hers, Hermione ran her fingers through his silky hair as his lips latched onto the side of her neck, his hands resting on her bare thighs. Hermione wanted more.

Just as she began rubbing herself wantoningly against him, Severus grabbed her hips, stopping her from moving as he pulled his head from her.

"Don't stop." Hermione whispered.

Severus easily lifted her off of him, setting her down precariously on the cushions next to him. He stood up. "Miss Gran- Hermione. You have had a rough night. I will not take advantage of you in this situation."

"You're not taking advantage! I want this!" Hermione insisted, a feeling of Déjà Vu coming over her as she said those words.

Severus sighed, rubbing his temple. "I will return tomorrow. We can talk about this then. For now, please go and rest."

Taking a handful of floo powder, Severus tossed it into the flames, ignoring Hermione's protests as he stepped in and disappeared.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Oh Severus... why do you have to be so stubborn?**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Severus,_

_I know why you have been ignoring me these past three weeks, but that is no reason to ignore Caleb as well. I know you want to see him but are not willing to because of me. For that, I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you the way I did. I should have known better than to do something so rash…_

_This weekend, I will be going to Ireland to see the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch game Saturday evening. Caleb will be staying here at the castle with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall so please feel free to see him while I'm gone. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Hermione._

…

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape was a coward.

After that night when Hermione had kissed him and he responded in turn, he had not gone back to her chambers as he had said he would. Not to talk to her about what was slowly happening between them, and not even to see Caleb. He'd even gone as far as cancelling their Wednesday evening potions sessions, telling Poppy that Hermione had completed all basic Healing droughts and would be able to pass the potions portion of her Apprenticeship with the knowledge she'd gained.

He had had to avoid Hermione everywhere he went and had started taking dinner in his chambers as to avoid her trying to follow him. Breakfast and lunch, she'd leave him alone – they were both busy enough during the day as it was. Severus was disgusted with himself for the way he was acting. Yes, he wanted to see Caleb, and yes he wanted to talk to Hermione. _Yes, I want to kiss her again._ But it was that last thought that stopped him from approaching her.

Severus wanted her. More than he'd wanted anyone since Lily. He wanted to kiss and touch Hermione. He wanted to hold her and take her. He was becoming weak around her; his resolve was waning and that was why he ignored her pleading looks to talk to him… His stubbornness won out over his heart.

That had been nearly four weeks ago.

March had come, and with it, slightly warmer weather. Severus watched as students lounged about on that sunny Friday afternoon, out on the grounds and in the courtyard, playing games of Gobstones and Exploding Snaps. As he walked, Severus felt his letter from Hermione crinkle in his pocket. He had kept it there since he'd received it just a few days ago. He knew Hermione was planning on seeing Weasley play Quidditch tomorrow in Ireland, and he knew if she went, she would forgive the boy for his near rape attempt on her. Severus scowled at the thought of Hermione with Weasley. He had to stop her from going, but he was sure she would not listen to him, especially since it had been him to ignore her for the past four week.

If only he had gone back to her chambers as he said he would…

Still, he had to do something… _for her own protection. _Not_ because I want her._

His opportunity came as he rounded a corner and saw her down by the lake. After making sure the students around were well occupied and not watching him, he strode down to the Black Lake to where she sat on a blanket on the ground with Caleb in her lap. Severus watched as she pointed things out to the infant whose dark eyes were wide in wonder.

Placing a strong _notice me not_ charm around the area, followed by a _Muffiliato_ spell of his own design, Severus came closer to the pair, making himself known as his shadow reflected on the ground beside them. Hermione looked up at him sharply, her eyes and features guarded.

"Can I help you with something, _Sir_?" She asked with an emphasis on his title.

Severus allowed himself a small smirk. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I'm currently working on three projects at the moment and as an unfortunate event, the next steps for two of them are going to be at the same time. Since I am only one person, I find myself unable to tend to one without destroying the other."

Hermione's face seemed to relax somewhat. "So you need my help?"

Severus nodded. "Precisely."

"Oh."

He watched as Hermione seemed to struggle with her inner thoughts – no doubt questioning his motives. It didn't take long for her to finally nod. "Grab Caleb for a second please?"

Severus bent down and picked up the giggling infant as Hermione stood, bundling the blanket she'd been sitting on and vanished it to her rooms.

"I'll see if Professor McGonagall can watch Caleb for a few hours tonight while I help you with your brews."

"It's not tonight that I need the help," Severus interrupted. "Tomorrow, throughout the day, these potions will need watching. Your assistance will be required for the majority of the day and evening." Severus managed to hide another smirk as Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. With gentle hands, she took Caleb from him.

"You know very well that I have plans tomorrow. As a matter of fact, I had planned on leaving later tonight!" Hermione said heatedly.

Severus crossed his arms. The witch was making this harder than it had to be. "Would you really put Quidditch before an opportunity to brew the Wolfsbane potion? A potion that few potioneer ever brew in their entire careers?" He retaliated smoothly.

Hermione looked up at him incredulously. "How dare you insinuate that my priorities aren't straight?" She glared. "I'll have you know that it was _you_ who stopped my potions lessons. Over a damn kiss, no less! If you didn't want me, all you had to do was say so and I would have let sleeping dogs lie. As it is, my trip this weekend will solve all problems regarding those _emotions._" She spat; Severus suddenly felt ill.

"This weekend, Ron and I are going to spend time together after his game. Whether or not something happens, will be entirely up to me and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Severus clenched his jaw and took a few steps towards her until they were practically nose to nose. Relaxing his jaw muscles, Severus leaned his face towards her, enjoying the way her eyes doubled in size as he pressed his cheek against hers. In his most silky and seductive voice, he whispered in her ear, "Eight AM sharp... do not be late."

Walking away from her and cancelling his spells on the area, Severus went back to the castle, most assured that she would come to him tomorrow.

_Screw my stubbornness,_ Severus suddenly thought. _She wants me, I want her. I will have her._

...

Hermione watched as Severus retreated back into the castle, her blood boiling for many different reasons.

_Who does he think he is? He ignores me for nearly a month and then expects me to cancel my plans with Ron to brew? Sure Wolfsbane is one of the rarest potions created, but that doesn't mean I should drop everything I'm doing to help in the brewing process while he tends to his other projects… _

Hermione sighed as she reluctantly began to walk back to the castle.

_Then again, when have I ever turned down such a great opportunity? I'm not even looking forward to the Quidditch match or meeting with Ron again. Maybe going down to help Severus isn't such a bad idea… and his voice… Gods, his voice._

Shaking her head, she headed to her rooms. She had a lot to think about.

...

A few hours later, after putting Caleb down for the night, Hermione took a quick shower before taking one of her Healing books from her bag and sat comfortably in front of the fireplace in the sitting room. She managed to read the first three chapters before her mind was overtaken with thoughts of Severus Snape.

She had decided to stay and skip going to Ron's Quidditch game. Admittedly, it hadn't taken much for Hermione to make her decision. Ever since Ron's last visit, Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to make of their situation. And she really was curious about Severus' intension. She was sure there was more to it than him just inviting her to brew with him on a weekend that she was supposed to be visiting her boyfriend. After not having any interaction with the man for a month, Hermione was looking forward to see and talking to Severus; if only to figure out what was going on between them.

Because there _was_ something going on.

After their kiss, he'd avoided her – she wanted to know why.

Checking the time and seeing it was just after midnight, Hermione closed her book and lay down on the couch. Closing her eyes, she began imaging Severus in her mind. The feelings of his lips were forever imprinted in her mind. The feel of his hands on her waist, pressing her core against his erection…

Hermione moaned as she let her fingers trail from her lips to her breast, and then under the waistband of her lounge pants. She couldn't believe she was touching herself like this. It wasn't something she did very often, but recently, she'd been longing the feel of fulfillment. Something she knew she wanted from no other man than the one who, at this very moment, was only a few floors below her.

As she gently began playing with her clit, her fingers sliding down to her wet opening and back up, she imaged that it was Severus touching her like this. She imaged that they were having sex, frantic and passionate, just like the time nearly a year before. She moaned again, quietly, as she felt the buildup of her orgasm.

She imaged Severus taking her from behind, hard and relentlessly, one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other at her waist, pulling her to him with every thrust. With another rub of her clit, Hermione came, her back arching off the couch and her toes curling as her mouth formed a silent 'O' of pure bliss.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she removed her hand from herself, and turned onto her side to stare sleepily into the fire. She had been patient with Severus this last month. But her patience's was waning. She knew he was also of the verge of giving into her. Hermione smiled to herself. That had partially been the reason she had included her plans with Ron in her letter to him. She hadn't expected Severus to react by offering her a brewing opportunity – she had been shocked to tell the truth.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the peacefulness of the aftermath of her orgasm, Hermione sighed contently, anxious for the morning to come…

…

"WAHHH!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as Caleb's cries reached her ears. The sun streaming through the window caused her to immediately shut her eyes. Groaning, she forced herself into a sitting position and rubbed her sore eyes. Squinting, she stood up and made her way into her bedroom to find Kerry already in there with Caleb.

"Good morning, Miss! Master Snape has asked Kerry to care for the young Master today while you's is brewing."

Hermione yawned openly, as she took in this information. Apparently Severus had high hopes for her to be joining him today. Hiding a smile, Hermione nodded to the house-elf. "Thanks Kerry. If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to let me know."

Kerry nodded before turning her attention back to Caleb who was drinking from a bottle floating above him.

Hermione dressed simply; Muggle jeans, a navy blue fitted tee, and black robes. She chose comfortable tennis shoes, not knowing exactly how long Severus planned on brewing today. Pulling a brush quickly through her hair and tying it into a low ponytail, Hermione kissed Caleb before grabbing her bag and making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

_**I know this chapter seems to end a bit abruptly, but the next chapter will make up for it!**_

_**Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! So, there is one more chapter after this one and then an epilogue! We're almost done! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Fourteen**

She knocked once on the heavy door of the Potions classroom before letting herself in. Immediately, she spotted Severus sitting at his desk grading papers. He looked up upon her entrance.

"Miss Granger,"

"Professor Snape." she greeted him in return.

She watched as he stood up, his tall graceful frame seeming to be almost floating as he walked over to a hidden doorway.

"We will be working in my personal lab... I expect you to - be discreet - about what may lie inside."

Hermione felt a shiver at his words and felt a blush rise in her cheeks. She noticed a small smirk lift the corner of his lips before he motioned for her to follow him. Taking a deep breath, she complied.

Severus' personal potions lab was something from a dream, Hermione decided. There were four work stations, each with its own cauldron and burner set up, and the walls were filled to the brim with ingredients, both rare and common. Currently, three of the work stations had potions in their cauldrons - the projects Severus had told her about.

"Tell me, Miss Granger," Severus' voice broke her from her reveling. "By simply looking at the ingredients, consistencies and colors of the three brews currently simmering, could you tell me what the potions are?"

Hermione smiled as she turned to Severus. His eyes were glittering in a way Hermione had only seen on few occasions. Taking the challenge, she walked over to the closest cauldron and looked inside it.

The potion was clear with the consistency of water. Vaguely, Hermione could smell Cypress root coming from the fumes. Smirking, she turned back to Severus. "Drought of the Living Death."

He nodded in affirmative.

Walking over to the next station, Hermione spotted a small pile of moonstones next to the cauldron. It was obvious what this brew was. "Wolfsbane." she said confidentially.

"Correct again," Severus murmured.

Still smiling slightly, Hermione went over to the last potion. She saw Severus come to follow her out of the corner of her eye. Keeping her composure as he came to a stop directly behind her, Hermione looked into the simmering cauldron. It was pale pink in color, and smelled of mint and lavender. Hermione felt herself blush again. She had taken this potion in her fourth year when she'd been with Viktor...

"A contraceptive." She whispered.

"Correct again, Miss Granger." His voice rang softly in her ear.

Hermione took another deep breath as she felt herself growing moist. "Why are you making a contraceptive, sir?" she asked, not turning around face him.

She could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke, "One never knows when the situation may arise, Miss Granger..."

Hermione bit her lip to refrain from moaning. He was driving her crazy. It was then that she turned around. He was standing mere inches away from her.

"Would you mind giving me a vial when the potion is finished?"

Severus' eyebrow shot up slightly. "Whatever for?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione placed a hand on his chest, feeling his beating heart beneath his robes. "One never knows..."

His eyes grew darker as lust and want filled them. Hermione was quite sure her eyes appeared the same way to him. His hand came up to take hers, pulling her closer so the lengths of their bodies were touching without a gap. Their faces were so close; Hermione could barely keep her eyes open.

"I believe that would be, acceptable... Hermione."

She could help it - she couldn't hold back the moan that tore through her at the sound of her name from his lips.

Hermione closed her eyes fully, half expecting to feel Severus' lips touch hers. Instead, one of his hands came to rest of her cheek as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You didn't leave."

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't."

"And what of your beau?" He growled.

"I can't be with Ron. I just can't..." she trailed off.

Severus' other arm, wrapped itself around her, pulling her so much closer. "Why is that?"

Hermione opened her eyes. She could only see his silky hair as his face was currently against hers. She drew her head back so she could look at him as she spoke her next words. She didn't hesitate, didn't stutter. She was confident in her realization, knowing that he felt the same way. "I only want you."

And his lips crashed down on hers into a searing kiss.

Everything seemed to melt away into the distance as Hermione lost herself to him. She had never felt so confident, so wanted, in her entire life. This was where she needed to be; in Severus' passionate embrace was where she belonged. She didn't say a word to stop him as he pushed off her robes, dropping them to the floor and revealing her Muggle style clothes. She encouraged him by lifting her arms when his hands lifted the hem of her shirt, cold fingers brushed against her warm skin. Hermione shivered when he removed her shirt completely, his sure fingers already working on the clasp of her bra. Within seconds, that too was on the ground.

He lifted her up suddenly, his hands supporting her bum as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the unused work station and sat her down at the edge of the table.

Hermione began the process of unbuttoning his robes and waistcoat while Severus, with a single wave of his hand, had her completely naked within a moment.

"Not fair," she moaned as she opened her legs wider to accommodate him between them.

"I'm a Slytherin," he smirked simply as he let his eyes fall to her body.

Hermione felt self-conscious suddenly; she knew he body had changed since having Caleb. Her breasts were slightly bigger, and her stomach was not as smooth as before. Her waist and hips had shifted out from the strain of giving birth, giving her a more curvy appearance. She was not fat - Hermione knew this - but she was not as in shape as she had been for the war.

Severus' fingers which still rested on her cheek, moved to gentle grip her chin and lift her head. When Hermione met his dark eyes, she saw nothing but admiration and want.

"You are beautiful." He said in a low voice that went straight to her core. "Your body, which carried my son..." he murmured against her lips, "is something I plan to worship."

Hermione pressed her lips firmly against his in a brief kiss before pulling back slightly. "Do you mean that?"

"I don't speak false words. Just don't count on hearing words such as those come from me often."

Hermione smiled. That was more like the Severus she'd come to... love? Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed the thought from her mind for now. At this moment, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to remember the feeling of him inside of her.

"Please..." she whispered as his lips trailed down the side of her neck.

"What do you want?" he asked silkily.

"You. Please, I want you inside of me."

"And you shall have me."

His lips circled her nipple at that point, his other hand working on her free breast causing her to throw her head back with a loud moan. His hands and mouth on her body felt amazing. Hermione wasn't sure how she'd manage to go so long without it.

When he moved his lips to her other nipple, his fingers tailed down her side, across her thigh and finally to her core. He wasted no time as he penetrated her with two long and elegant fingers.

"Yesss..." Hermione hissed as Severus pumped his fingers into her wet hole.

Severus growled as his thumb reached up to rub against her clit, sending a wave of delight throughout Hermione's entire body. So was so close.

"Don't - don't stop! Please, Severus!" She cried.

"Come for me, witch." he growled in reply, his fingers moving faster within her.

And she came; her orgasm making her see stars as her voice echoed off the stone walls. She vaguely felt Severus removing his hands from her, leaving her cold atop the work table. A moan of protest left her lips as she sat up straight, watching as Severus crossed the rom to the contraceptive potion. He poured some of the cooled liquid into a vial before coming back over to her and pressing it to her lower lip. She opened her mouth and let him pour the potion into her mouth. After swallowing the last drop, Severus placed the empty vial precariously on the table before removing his own clothes with a wave of his hand. Hermione looked at his thin, pale body in anticipation. His chest was hairless until just above his navel. From there, the thick, black hairs trailed down in a single line until it dispersed around his rock hard erection.

"Now," Hermione demanded.

Pulling her closer to the edge of the table, Severus spread her dripping nether lips, positioned himself at her pink entrance and thrust hard into her tight passage. Moaning filled the room; Hermione could not be sure if it was coming from her or him.

As he thrust into her, she was amazed at how well they fit together. It was pure perfection. It was right.

Hermione lifted herself, meeting him thrust from thrust as he pounded into her, hitting her cervix with each push. "Oh, Severus!" She moaned his name.

"Hermione..." he murmured against her neck, not once losing their desperate pace.

Hermione ran her finger nails down his back and to his tight buttock where she gripped each cheek, feeling them flex whenever he pushed into her. Severus' own hands were on her lower back so she was unable to pull away from him – not that she had any intentions of doing so.

Once again, Hermione was close to orgasm; Severus' cock continue to pound into her, rubbing against her sensitive spot inside, her own fingers touching herself as Severus watched her. His eyes, so dark with the lust coursing through them, flicked from her nimble fingers rubbing her clit to her eyes which watched his every move.

"That's it," he encouraged her as her inner walls began to tighten, before beginning to pulse around him as her second orgasm came. Severus drowned out her lovely noises when he kissed her deeply before stiffing inside of her, reaching his own orgasm.

Hermione could feel him pulsing with and against her as they ascended together.

After a few long moments, Severus sighed contently above her before pulling out. Hermione kept her arms tightly around his waist, refusing to let him get too far.

Severus chuckled, a sound she never would have thought to hear from him. "I was telling the truth about needing help brewing… The contraceptive potion is, obvious, already completed. The Wolfsbane and Drought of the Living Death, however, still require a few more steps."

Hermione blushed as she remembered exactly where they were and why she was there in the first place. She slid off the table, standing on shaky legs as she walked over to where her clothes were sitting in a neat pile on a stool. She was well aware of Severus' eyes following her, watching her bare bum most likely. _Well, it's not like it makes a difference now._

She picked up her wand and cast a cleansing charm on herself before hastily putting on her bra and panties, followed by her jeans, shirt and shoes. When she turned back around, she wasn't surprised that Severus was already fully dressed and smirking at her. He motioned towards the Wolfsbane. "If we may begin…"

Hermione nodded as she walked towards. As she made to walk past him to the cauldron, he caught her upper arm and pulled her to him, surprising her with a tender kiss. Hermione melted against him. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I believe, later, you have a letter to write to a certain someone." Severus growled softly. "I do not intend on _sharing_."

He was right, Hermione knew. She needed to end things officially with Ron if she wanted to see where things led with Severus. She knew she wanted to be with Severus – if what they'd just done was any indication of that! Hermione nodded.

"I'm yours," she said in a voice above a whisper. "Me and Caleb – we're both yours."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter before the epilogue so I'd like to take this time to thank each and everyone of you for all you're support and reviews for Something for the Pain. It makes me happy to know that my work is truly welcomed and wanted :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm deeply sorry for having to do this through a letter, but in our current positions, I have no choice. _

_You are one of my best friends - you always have been since we were younger. But things between us have changed so much now..._

_I won't be going to Ireland this weekend. And I think our shaky relationship should come to an end. I'm not blaming you for what happened the last time we were together, but even you have to agree that things have been off since I had Caleb. With time, I truly believe that we can go back to being best friends. _

_Please understand._

_Your best friend,_

_Hermione._

...

Hermione and Severus spent the rest of that Saturday brewing the potions Severus had in his lab. She was working on the Wolfsbane and he was working on the Drought of the Living Death.

They took meals in his private chambers - Hermione took the time to look around seeing as the last time she was here, her mind was completely pain-ridden.

Severus' chambers were much like hers, except for his darker color schemes and stone walls.

After eating their dinner, they found themselves tangled in each other's arms again. Kissing, moaning, touching - everything they did felt completely right. Regret was nowhere in their minds.

At a quarter to ten, Hermione floo'd back to her rooms, a smile still on her face from her blissful day with Severus. She just could not believe that it had actually happened – She and Severus were now, in some strange way, together.

Making her presence known to the house-elves watching Caleb, Hermione dismissed them, politely, and leaned over Caleb's crib as he slept. "No matter what happens between your father and I, you will always be loved." She murmured softly.

In his sleep, Caleb's mouth twitched upward.

…

A few days later, sitting on a cot in the infirmary, Severus glared at Hermione as she waved her wand over the fully healed scar on his neck. Hermione smirked.

"Oh stop it, Severus. Your face will stay like that if you keep it up."

At her words, his scowl deepened and Hermione chuckled as she put her wand back in her pocket. "That's not any better." She said as Severus straightened the collar of his robes.

Hermione knew he was self-conscious about the scar Nagini had left behind - not in a superficial way, but in a mental awareness type way. He didn't want to be reminded of how he'd almost been taken down by a snake. Of all things to bring down a grand spy, and Potions Master... A _snake!_

Hiding a small smile, Hermione turned away from Severus as he stood from the cot. She made herself busy by watering a vase of flowers which had been left behind by an injured student. Hermione was surprise when Severus suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest as his breathing tickled her ear.

"I believe I never thanked you properly for... saving my life." He murmured silkily.

Hermione sighed contently as she turned her head to look into his eyes. "Perhaps not properly, but it's definitely been suggested." She replied in a low voice.

His lips descended onto hers, and Hermione bit back a moan as his hands moved down to her hips, pulling her lower half flush against his as he unashamedly rubbed his growing erection against her in a most provocative way. A sudden twinge in her legs caused her to gasp sharply. Severus moved his head back to look at her, obviously knowing the difference between a pleasure gasp and a pained gasp.

He raised a brow at her in question. Hermione shook her head.

"It's nothing... I think I've just been on my feet too long this week." She supplied, moving out of his grasp to sit on the edge of the cot. She stretched her legs in front of her, attempting to work out any kinks that may be present.

"Your feet are bothering you?"

Hermione shook her head again. "Not really... it's more my legs. It almost feels like I've overworked the muscles..."

Severus kneeled beside her, taking one of her legs in his hands. Hermione sighed as the ache went away as quickly as it had come. Severus noticed her sigh of relief and his eyes narrowed. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Not... not that I can tell – just my legs." A feeling of dread came over her as she met Severus eyes, seeing seriousness in them that made Hermione think something more may be going on. He released her leg, setting it back on the floor. "And now?"

"Nothing... do you think –" But before Hermione could finish her thought, the sound of the infirmary doors slamming open echo throughout the room. Hermione's head whipped back towards the doors as Severus stood back up unhurriedly.

"Hermione? Hermione!" An angry sounding male voice shouted.

Hermione's stomach dropped as she was met with the furious blue eyes of Ron Weasley. She had expected maybe a howler in response to her break-up letter to him, especially since he was stationed so far with his Quidditch team – Ron coming to Hogwarts was the last thing she had anticipated. Beside her, Severus growled.

"Mr. Weasley, do you realize that you are trespassing on private grounds? Admittance into Hogwarts is by appointment only."

Ron ignored the Potions Master as he spotted Hermione next to him and strode quickly over to her, tossing her crumpled letter onto the ground between them. "A letter? A fucking _letter?_"

"Ron, I -"

"No! You don't get to talk!" He interrupted her angrily. "I make one damn mistake and you hold it against me? You break up with me in a _letter?_"

"Ron, there's more to it than that!" Hermione injected. "We've been on rocky terms since the war ended! Can't you see this was a long time coming, regardless of what happened on Valentine's Day?"

Ron's face brightened. "I love you!"

"Weasley, I suggest you see yourself out of here." Severus growled, coming to stand between them.

"Shove off, Snape, and mind your own business!"

"If anyone has the right to be here, it is -"

Hermione gave sharp gasp behind Severus, making him stop mid-sentence as he turned back to her just as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted worriedly as she clutched her hands to her stomach, grimacing in pain as the muscles there contracted painfully.

Severus crouched down next to her, putting his hands on either side of her face, making her look up at him with tear-rimmed eyes. "I think it's back... the curse..."

Hermione had never seen so many emotions fly through Severus' dark eyes before; the strongest emotion being concern.

"You cursed her? You bloody bastard!" Ron said behind them, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Severus' back.

"Ron, no!" Hermione shouted. Severus was back on his feet in a heartbeat, his hands wrapped around Ron's throat before the redhead could utter a word.

"You dare point your wand at a wizard's turned back?" Severus asked menacingly. "Are you that much of a _weasel_ that you cannot face a man when threatening him?"

"B-bas-tard!" Ron choked out.

"Among other things," Severus murmured, not seeming to care that Ron's face was becoming a deep shade of purple.

"Severus, please... let him go..." Hermione begged with a thick voice.

It took a moment longer before Severus complied, shoving Ron away from him as the boy gasped for breath, coughing as he rubbed the forming bruises around his neck.

"Severus..." Hermione hissed painfully. Every muscle within her felt as though they were on fire.

The dark man bent down, scooping her up into his arms as she sobbed at the pain coursing through her. His touch made it feel better, but not by much. Not by much at all. Hermione knew what they had to do to make the pain go completely away...

"Herm -" she heard Ron begin saying her name, but she didn't turn to him as she wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, burying her face against his robes as he carried her to the floo. Within moments, they were standing in a flame of green and transporting into Severus' chambers. When Severus stepped out of the floo, he did not let her go. Instead he carried her into his bedroom and lay her down gently onto the center of his bed.

"I worried that this would happen." Severus said regrettably. "The Dark Lord wouldn't have thought we'd be together, much less survived after the war."

Wiping away the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes, Hermione sighed shakily. "He wanted me to die."

"You will _not_ die tonight." Severus growled, his eyes darkening at the thought.

And with a flick of his hand, they were both naked.

Hermione did not shy away from him when he settled down next to her on the bed. They lay side by side facing each other as Severus' talented fingers caressed her aching body. His touch was heavenly, Hermione decided. With or without the curse, Hermione wanted him. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He responded passionately, his fingers gripping her hip as she moved herself to him so her breasts were pressed against his smooth chest. After a moment, Severus released her lips.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened and she began shaking her head to protest, but his pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her before she could speak. "A year ago today, we saved each other… you're sacrifice was much more severe than mind, and for that, I am sorry. You were forced into doing things no women should be forced to do, yet you did it, and remarkably, it didn't break your spirit."

Severus let out a breath as his finger dropped from her lips. "I made you a mother too soon in life. If I had not survived Nagini's attack, you would have had that responsibility for the rest of your life."

"But you lived," Hermione said gently. "You lived, and now you have a son to call your own. It wasn't too soon. It was perfect. Having Caleb when I did, it helped me coop with the aftermath of the war. Having him gave me something to live for. And now, having you as well, it's a life worth living… Ouch!"

Hermione grimaced as her legs began to spasm, ruining their tender moment. Immediately, Severus rolled on top her, positioning himself at her entrance where he made quick work of getting her wet enough for a smooth penetration. Hermione did not complain as he kissed the side of her neck, down to the top of her shoulder as he entered her in a single thrust.

As happened the very first time they'd been together, any pain Hermione felt from the curse instantly vanished. There was only Hermione and Severus as they became one. She moaned wantonly as she met him thrust for thrust, the curse leaving their minds as they moved together.

"Hermione," Severus murmured as he kissed her lips.

"Severus," she moaned in reply. Her finger nails dug into his back as she rolled her hips, urging him to move faster. He complied willingly, angling himself in a way that hit her g-spot sweetly and rubbed her swollen clit at the same time. "Yes!" Hermione groaned as her walls began to pulse; an orgasm shattering through her body in pleasurable waves.

Severus did not stop moving. He rode her orgasm until he felt her inner muscles relax once more. Hermione sighed as Severus slowed his pace until he completely stopped. He kissed her softly – his thin lips feeling absolutely full against her. His tongue swiped across her lower lip and she opened her mouth delightfully.

Hermione loved the taste of his mouth; a wonderful blend of peppermint and green tea from the tea he'd had earlier that day. She found it to be most delectable. She pushed herself to him, feeling his engorged cock slid into her tight entrance. It was all Severus seemed to need as he began thrusting into her again with vigor. His fingers tweaked her hardened nipples, causing sparks of pleasure to shot down to her core. His other hand traveled down her body to tightly grasp her hip. Within a few more hard and deep thrusts, Hermione came again, this time bringing Severus with her.

They moaned together, enjoying the feel of their nether regions pulsing together in sweet harmony.

After a long moment, Severus removed himself from her, and instead of cuddling against her as Hermione expected, he instead moved to sit at the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. Slightly breathless, Hermione sat up and placed a hand on his back.

"Severus?" She asked worriedly.

He did not response; neither to her touch or to her words. Hermione knew exactly what was going on through his mind. He was blaming himself for this again.

"Severus, please. This isn't your fault…"

Still the dark man said nothing. His only gesture was to lower his hands onto his lap as he stood up straighter.

"Severus, please don't ignore me." Hermione pleaded firmly.

"I am not ignoring you, Hermione." Severus muttered. "Rest. I will be in the sitting room if you need me."

Before he could stand, Hermione quickly grabbed his arm with both her hands. "You distancing yourself from me is the last thing I need right now!" Hermione stated angrily. "Even if this damn curse wasn't haunting me once more, I'd still want you, Severus! Don't you see? I love you!"

Severus seemed to tense at her words, but Hermione did not let go of him. Just the other day, he had been telling her that he wanted her, and that he would not share her. She had broken up with her boyfriend through a letter for this man! She did not relent.

"Whether or not you want to hear those words from me, please know that they are true." She licked her lips as she moved her arms to wrap around him, clasping her hands against his stomach as she rested her head on his back.

It was a long time before either of them moved.

Slowly, Severus began to relax in her hold, his hands moving to loosen her hands from around him as he turned back towards her. Their eyes met. Chocolate to midnight.

"You deserve better," Severus murmured.

"And that's why I want you… you're the best for me."

Severus scoffed, but Hermione did not let him respond as she place a kiss firmly on his lips.

…

It was just after nine, and Severus' enchanted window showed a cloudy night sky which obscured the stars and waning moon. In his hand was a glass of firewhiskey which he sipped reluctantly.

Hermione had been asleep for a little over four hours with no sign of another pending muscle attack. She was relaxed and peaceful in her sleep with the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward. She was beautiful, Severus could not deny that, even with her hair wild and untamed from there intimacy.

As Severus stood in front of the window watching the sleeping witch, he felt guilt settle into the pit of his stomach once more.

He hated that their relations tonight was caused by a lingering factor from the war. A curse casted on her meant to humiliate and eventually kill her.

Would their whole life be like this? Every year, being forced together to keep Hermione alive? And what would happen when Severus himself died? Would Hermione die a painful death because he could help her no longer?

Severus brought his glass to his lips, ready to take another swing of the fiery liquid before he thought better of it and put the glass down.

_I love you..._ Those words floated inside Severus' mind. Her words.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus sighed. How could she claim to love him when her life depended on whether or not he was around to touch her?

Bringing his arms down to his sides he looked at her once again.

He would be there for her for as long as she allowed. He would take care of both her and their son for as long as he lived.

Severus wanted them. He wanted Hermione to become his wife. He wanted to watch Caleb grow up.

Severus wanted love. Something that this sweet little witch was offering him with no hesitation.

Sliding back into bed next to her, Severus pulled her back against his chest, spooning her in her sleep. She was warm, soft and alive. Her scent was intoxicating and filled his nose with wonder.

"Hermione…" Her whispered in her ear, his lower lip caressing the lobe of her ear.

In his arm, Hermione shifted more firmly against him as she sighed. "Severus…"

Content, Severus closed his eyes. What would happen, would happen.

Everything else, they could figure out together.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	16. Epilogue

**AN: ... and here's the epilogue!**

* * *

**Something for the Pain**

**By FictionCannibal**

**Epilogue**

_Fourteen years later_

"MUM! Caleb took my last Chocolate Frog!"

"Only because Charlotte took my last grass flavored Bertie Bott's Bean!"

From their spot in front of the fireplace, Hermione and Severus Snape looked at each other and then to their two beautiful children who were sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.

"Caleb, please give your sister half of the Chocolate Frog." Hermione said to the fourteen-year-old boy.

"Half?" Eleven-year-old Charlotte whined.

"You did eat his Bean, didn't you?" Severus raised a brow.

Glaring at her brother, Charlotte reluctantly took the half Caleb was offering her while he smirked smugly.

"Slytherin," Charlotte grumbled accusingly.

"Gryffindor," Caleb retorted.

"Start cleaning up you two. It's almost time for dinner."

At their mother's words, Caleb and Charlotte stood up and began clearing away the wrapping papers that were littering the floor while their parents went into the kitchen.

Their home was a beautiful two floor Victorian house with many high windows which opened up the house and let the sunshine in from outside.

Severus and Hermione had bought it just before they'd gotten married after finding out they were expecting their second child when Caleb had turned three.

After nearly losing Charlotte while in Hermione's third trimester, the couple had decided against having more children. It was too risky, especially since Hermione still experienced the Dark Lord's curse once a year on the same day it was cast on her. Luckily, Hermione would only suffer one or two bouts of intense pain instead of the curses original forty-eight hours.

When Caleb turned eleven and received his Hogwarts letter, Severus had decided to retire from his position as the schools Potions Master, and instead opened up his own apothecary in Diagon Alley. Hermione was very proud of her husband and gave him plenty of work when she recommended his shop to her boss at St. Mungo's where she was a first class Healer.

In the kitchen, Hermione pulled out the roast-goose from the oven while Severus waved his wand over the table, sending plates and cups from the cupboard onto the table in a neat manner.

"Slytherin," Hermione chided playfully.

Severus smirked at her as she put down the goose. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around neck as she smiled up at him. He leaned down, kissing her gently before murmuring against her lips, "Gryffindor,"

"EWWW! Mum! Dad! Stop!" Charlotte shrieked from behind them.

Pulling away from her husband, Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Would you get the pumpkin juice from the refrigerator, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mum." Charlotte muttered as she continued to eye her parents. Caleb came into the kitchen, immediately going to the draw to set the utensils on the table.

Charlotte's eyes began to sparkle mischievously. "Mummy, I saw Caleb doing that at Hogwarts just before Christmas break."

"Doing what, Charlotte?" Hermione inquired.

"What are you accusing me of now, Char?" Caleb groaned.

Charlotte went over to Severus, hiding behind his back as if to protect herself from her older brother. "I saw him kissing a girl."

"Is that right?" Hermione asked crossing her arms as she looked sharply at her blushing son.

Severus smirked at his son. "I'd expect you to be a bit more subtle having been sorted into Slytherin."

"I was!" Caleb blushed harder. "Charlotte keeps following me around at school!"

"Only because you're my brother and it shows support for House Unity!"

"Too spy on me?" Caleb asked incredulously.

"No fighting," Hermione sighed. "What's her name, Caleb? Is she a nice girl?"

"She's nice," Caleb murmured.

"She's in Gryffindor like me!" Charlotte said, still behind her father.

"That's wonderful, Caleb." Hermione smiled at him.

"And her name?" Severus asked.

"Magenta. But everyone calls her Maggie." Caleb supplied.

"She's a Weasley, daddy! Like Auntie Ginny." Charlotte added.

"Shut it, Charlotte!" Caleb shouted.

If possible, Severus' eyebrows rose further as Hermione gapped at Caleb. "I've never heard of a Weasley named Magenta... do you know who her father is?"

Caleb nodded his head slowly, as if dreading to tell his mother what he knew. "Ron Weasley... Maggie told me he used to be your best friend."

"Merlin..." Severus groaned. His son was in love with his wife's ex-boyfriends daughter.

With a sigh, Hermione turned back to the goose on the counter as she quickly changed the subject. If her son wanted to be with Magenta Weasley, who was she to say no? After all, it wasn't the girls fault as to who her father was...

With a forced smile and a shared glance with her husband, Hermione turned to her children and asked, "So, who's hungry?"

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
